


Book 5: Choices

by VagueJester



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueJester/pseuds/VagueJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange string of kidnappings cuts Korra and Asami's vacation short. Join Avatar Korra as she struggles to make decisions where the right answer isn't always the obvious one, and sometimes, isn't even an option, while exploring the world and her growing relationship with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, here's my first Legend of Korra fanfic. This show is extremely important to me, Korra helped me through a lot of hard times and she deserves a much writer than me to do her justice, so odds are there are probably going to be quite a few OOC moments, if only because I'm not the best writer out there. I really hope you all like it, and tell me what you think.
> 
> With that said, I present to you:

The last three days had been the best of Asami's life. She and Korra had arrived in the Spirit World via the new portal the Avatar had created in Republic City and once she was able to tear her eyes away from her companion's striking sapphires, she looked around at where they were and had her breath taken away.

The large clearing they stood in was better than anything Asami had ever imagined when she pictured the Spirit World. The most striking thing was how similar it looked to the physical world, while simultaneously defying everything the heiress was used to. Beneath her feat grew spongy violet grass. It grew all the way to the edge of the clearing where a forest comprised of the tallest, oldest, and most gnarled trees the heiress had ever seen grew. In the middle of the clearing was a pond filled with water that was both the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, and yet, somehow, extremely familiar. She thought it was being fed from the roaring waterfall that seemed to come straight from the sky and poured into the middle of the pool, but upon closer inspection, realised that the cascade was moving up, flowing  _from_  the pool and up into the clouds.

Feeling Korra squeeze her hand and looked back into her hands, Asami turned to look at her, gasping lightly as she recognized the shade of blue she saw in the pool. The shorter woman had never taken her eyes off her friend and smiled at her as she gestured her head towards the horizon.

"Look." She said softly.

Asami turned toward where the Avatar indicated and gasped when she saw the most beautiful sunset in her life. The sun had just started descending behind the mountains in the distance and painted the sky a multitude of different colours. They stood there in comfortable silence, still holding hands, watching the sky as the colours spiraled and danced, darkening slowly to reveal more stars than she had ever seen in her life.

Korra and Asami had spent the next two days relaxing in their little clearing. They spent their days swimming and lounging around, every now and then a spirit would wander in and Korra would introduce them to Asami. They were nothing like any sort of creature Asami had ever seen before, and they were all friendly, some of the smaller and younger sounding ones even stayed and asked Korra if she would play with, which she always did. They didn't have to worry about food as the Spirit World seemed to provide for them whenever they so much as thought of food, even bringing Korra meat on occasion, which she was always grateful for and would always say a quick grace over it before digging in. The nights were spent outside beneath the stars while the two women shared a blanket that was laid out on the ground. Asami learned very soon that Korra was a very clingy sleeper, often finding herself being woken up by the feeling of toned arms pulling her closer to the Water Tribe girl. She couldn't find it within herself to mind though, and always went right back to sleep in her friend's arms. It didn't hurt that Korra's consistent bashfulness and blushing when she woke to see the position the two had spent the night in was equal parts hilarious and adorable.

Today they were merely sitting at the bank of the pond, Asami with her feet in the cool water, reading one of the books she brought with her, absentmindedly running a hand through Korra's short brown locks as the younger women lay on the grass with her head in the heiress' lap.

She had just put down her book, and was contemplating taking a nap when Korra stirred and looked up at her.

"We have some company," she muttered, pointing toward the edge of the clearing. Where Asami could see a silhouette approaching.

"Another spirit?" She asked.

"Actually," Korra said, sitting up to get a better look. "I know this one. He's an old friend." Asami looked back towards the forest, to see an elderly man with a long white beard and a bit of a belly walking towards them.

"Iroh!" Korra exclaimed, before standing up and running to the man.

"Hello Korra," he said with smile before grunting as the Avatar picked him up in one of her famous bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you!" She said, grinning. "Asami, this is Iroh. He's Lord Zuko's uncle and has provided me with some really good advice when I needed it."

Asami stood up and bowed to the elderly man. "It's an honour to meet you Iroh. I'm Asami Sato, Korra's one of my best friends."

Iroh returned the gestured before answering, "The pleasure is mine Asami."

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Some friends of mine told me the Avatar was here on a vacation, and I figured I would pay you a visit and see if you would like to have a cup of tea, maybe a game of Pai-Sho?" He smiled as he pulled a stone tea set out of his sleeve.

"Well, seeing as you even brought my teapot, how could we refuse?" Korra smiled before getting into a sturdy stance and quickly bending a table and stools out of the ground beneath them.

"Your teapot?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This teapot belonged to Avatar Wan, the first Avatar and Korra's first life." Iroh said as he filled teapot with water while Korra built a small fire.

"Wow, that's quite the heirloom."

"Yup. Wan carried Raava in it before they merged, and Iroh says you can still taste the light in every cup."

Iroh chuckled before taking his seat. "So tell me Asami. Why are the Avatar and her friend vacationing in the Spirit World, just the two of you?" He looked at the girls knowingly and Asami felt heat rising in her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at the other two. Once she regained her composure she recounted the events involving Korra going missing, during which the other woman kept her eyes trained on the fire below the teapot, a poorly concealed look of guilt on her face. She went on to tell the older man about Kuvira's conquering of the Earth Kingdom, faltering as she approached the final battle and silently thanking Korra as she rose from the fire to her seat and grabbed Asami's hand before taking over reciting the events, including the loss of her father, all the way up to her creation of a new spirit portal.

After Korra finished, she gave Asami's hand another squeeze while the heiress fought the tears that threatened to spill forth. She looked up when Iroh grabbed her hand and gently placed a warm cup of tea in it.

"Thank you." She whispered shakily.

"Drink," Iroh instructed gently, "the tea will help soothe you."

She carefully took a sip and sigh as a soft warmth filled her chest, she felt Korra's hand tighten over her own and turned to look at her smiling. The sight of Korra's cerulean eyes, so filled with compassion, made the warm feeling in her chest grow.

"I know how hard it can be to lose a family member to war," Iroh began. "But what is most important is to remember that, though they are no longer of this world, it does not mean they are gone. For it is within the hearts and memories of those we love that our spirits find both peace and everlasting life."

Asami sniffed and nodded. She took a deep breath and was about to reply when she felt Korra stiffen next to her. She turned to her friend seeing her seemingly staring into space and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when a light blue figure flickered into view.

"Jinora?" Korra asked incredulously as the spectral image of Tenzin's eldest daughter appeared.

"Korra, I found you! We need you to come back."

"What? Why?"

"Asami, why don't you and I take a walk while Korra talks to Jinora?"

Asami nodded and stood up and followed the elderly man, knowing that if it was anything of importance, Korra would tell her when they came back.

They walked towards the forest in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they had come upon the treeline and taken a seat upon the root of one of the giant trees that stood there, watching Korra and Jinora speak from the distance, did Iroh finally speak.

"Korra has definitely grown since I last saw her." He said.

"Yeah she has. The last few years haven't been very kind to her, she's had to do a lot of maturing in a short amount of time. I just wish she didn't think she had to deal with everything on her own."

"Being the Avatar is a position that, while awesome in the powers it grants, comes with more burdens and responsibilities than any one other person. It is easy to forget that one does not have to bear the weight of both worlds on their shoulders alone when they believe that that is what is expected of them."

"Well it isn't. I wish she could just get that through her head." Asami huffed, watching Korra intently.

Iroh chuckled. "Katara used to say the exact same thing about Aang. She said that his stubbornness about his duties made him seem more like an earthbender than an Air Nomad."

Asami giggled softly before sighing. "I understand why she does it. She just doesn't want to see the people she cares about get hurt, but doesn't she understand what it would do to us if anything happened to her?"  _What it would do to me?_

"Well, that is what you are for." Iroh said. Asami arched an eyebrow at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It is one thing to be a friend to the Avatar, it takes both loyalty and a commitment to do everything in your power to helping them maintain balance in both worlds. But to love them, that takes something else entirely as well as those qualities."

Asami was glad she hadn't been taking a sip of tea as she turned to the old man. "Excused me!?" She exclaimed, feeling heat rising from her neck to the tip of her ears. It was only made worse when Korra and Jinora stopped talking to look at her curiously.

Iroh chuckled and waved a dismissive hand to the Avatar and the astral projection of the youngest airbending master, then turned back to Asami.

"Katara handled that much better."

"Bu-But I can't be in love with Korra!" Asami said, she could still feel the blush all over her face.

"And why not?" Asked Iroh.

_Yeah, why not?_  A little voice whispered in her head and struggle as she might she had trouble answering the question.

Her first answer was because they were both girls, but that was quickly squashed. She had always believed that love was love, regardless of whom it was between. She searched desperately for an answer, looking between Korra and Iroh.

"Because Korra doesn't like girls like that," she tried, fully aware of how flimsy that excuse was.

Iroh laughed heartily. "That's not what I asked. Besides," he turned to look at her, his amber eyes sparkling. "It is clear as day that you two care deeply for each other. So much so that the Spirit World itself could tell."

"What do you mean?" Sure, they had decided to go to the Spirit World without anyone else. But that didn't mean anything, right?

Korra was her best friend. Just because they had spent the last three days together constantly didn't mean they had feelings for each other.

They were just really good friends.

Really good friends who spent every night in each other's arms.

Really good friends who spent most of their time cuddling, or sleeping with heads in laps, despite the fact that Asami had never really been comfortable with that kind of thing before now.

Really good friends who-

_Crap._  Every time Asami looked for proof that her relationship with the Avatar was purely platonic, all she found was evidence that what Iroh was saying was true. She sighed and put her head in her hands. Iroh chuckled.

"So let's say that, maybe, you're right," Asami started, feeling the heat creep up her neck. "And  _maybe_ , my feelings for Korra go  _slightly_  passed friendship. How do you know she feels the same?"

"Look around you," Iroh replied, gesturing to the clearing. "The Spirit World is tuned in to the feelings of those who tuned in to the feelings of those who are here. It can sense your feelings and will change according to them. This is especially true in Korra's case. This clearing is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen in all my years in the Spirit World."

Asami looked around the clearing again, taking in its sights before her eyes landed on Korra. Her mouth was pulled into a tight frown as she listened to whatever Jinora was telling her. Asami also noticed that what Iroh had said was true. In addition to the hard frown and tight posture, the grass around the earthen stool upon which she was sitting had started changing. Instead of its normally bright violet colouring and springy appearance, it was starting to take on a grey hue and droop lifelessly.

At that moment though, Korra turned her attention away from Jinora and caught Asami's eyes. Her posture visibly relaxed and she smiled softly at her before turning back to the oldest of Avatar Aang's grandchildren. Asami also noticed that the grass near where Korra was sitting had returned to its normal vibrant violet colour.

"You see?" Iroh said. "She might not be aware of it, but her feelings for you are just as deep and sincere as yours."

Asami put her head back between her hands and groaned. "I'm in love with the Avatar.  _Great._  It's not like she already has enough on her plate," she turned to Iroh who was smiling at her warmly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Love is hard, when you are young. Loving the Avatar, even more so. Just ask Katara," he chuckled. "I would suggest continuing in a similar fashion to how you have been."

"Really? But she's the Avatar, she could do so much better than me." Considering everything Korra had been through, she deserved the best the world had to offer, and Asami was fairly sure that wasn't her.

"It is true that being a friend to the Avatar is hard, and I'm sure you and her other friends will be there for her and will always do everything you can to help her. But someone also has to be there to remind her that those friends can be relied on for help. To support her unconditionally in whatever she does, but also help her should she stray from her path. Do you believe you can be those things for her?"

Memories of those few weeks taking care of Korra after her fight with Zaheer flashed to the forefront of her mind and Asami knew the answer right away.

"Yes, I can."

"Then you have no need to worry." Iroh finished as he took a long sip of his tea. He lowered the cup from his lips after a moment and glanced at her mischievously from the corner of his eye. "Though it might not hurt to be a tad more forward with her." He laughed upon seeing the blush on Asami's face return as she considered what he said.

_I guess it couldn't hurt._

Besides, she had always found some amusement in flirting on occasion with people she found attractive. And considering how bashful the Avatar could get at times it might be worth trying, just so she could see Korra blush the same way she did when she woke up to find Asami in her arms, again.

She looked up from her hands and saw Korra standing up and heading their way. Jinora was nowhere to be seen, but Asami just assumed she had returned to her body in the material world. Korra had a smile on her face and was walking towards them. Upon seeing that smile she decided she would do whatever she could to keep seeing it. This also effectively erased any lingering doubts Asami had about her feelings for the Avatar.

As she approached it was clear that whatever Korra had been talking about had made her quite tense. Without quite thinking about it she stood up and wrapped the shorter woman in a hug, feeling her relax slightly as she returned the embrace.

They stood there for several moments until Asami her the Iroh chuckle lightly from behind her.  _He did say try being more forward._ She backed up slightly and looked into Korra's eyes. "Everything, alright?"

Korra sighed, but Iroh spoke before she could say anything. "Why don't we all sit down and have another cup of tea and maybe play a game of Pai-Sho while you tell us?"

Korra nodded and intertwined her fingers in Asami's before allowing herself to be led back to their makeshift table. Asami sat Korra down, and, deciding to follow Iroh's advice, proceeded to take a seat in Korra's lap. She giggled at the blush and confused look on her friend's face. Korra had opened her mouth, presumably to ask Asami what she was doing, but it closed it and her eyes as Asami began running her fingers through her short, chocolate tresses before rubbing the tense muscles in her neck. She giggled again when Korra wrapped her arms around her waist to bring the heiress closer, and rested her head on the older woman's chest.

Iroh chuckled to himself as he pour another three cups of tea before pulling a Pai-Sho set out of his robe and placing it on the table.

"Would you like to play Asami?" He asked warmly.

"I'd be honoured." They began setting up the pieces, Asami kept one hand on Korra's neck rubbing her neck while they played. Korra remained silent and it wasn't until they were half way through their third match that she spoke.

"We have to head home."


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know these first few chapters are probably going to be quite short, but when I started writing this it was supposed to be a quick one shot, but it very quickly got away from me. That means I wasn't exactly writing with chapters in mind. Don't worry though, they'll probably get longer as I keep writing and the story starts to pick up.
> 
> As always thanks for reading, and telling me what you think.

Asami had just taken one of Iroh's pieces when she paused to look down at her friend. Her eyes were now opened and she was watching the Pai-Sho board thoughtfully.

"Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "There's been a string of people going missing. Most of which have been near the Spirit Wilds. Tenzin's afraid the Wilds are acting out, like they did when Kuvira was harvesting them from The Swamp. Though they haven't found any bodies, and Jinora doesn't feel any unusual spiritual energy."

"So why do they want us back?" Asami asked hopping her tile across the board and over two of Iroh's tiles.

"Because, of the people who have disappeared, one of them works for you."

"Do you know who?" A lot of people worked at Future Industries and many of the higher-ups were privy to a wealth of information that could affect all sorts of people around the world.

"Some R&D woman. Kylee something-or-other."

"Kai-Lee? Kai-Lee Serano?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"That's not good."

"Why? What would someone want with some R&D woman?"

"Kai-Lee is the project manager for almost every project that has a military or police contract."

"I take it that's not good?"

At this point Iroh looked up from the board closed his eyes and stroked his beard. "Robbing an enemy of supplies is an age-old tactic. You can steal his food, he and his men will starve and be weakened, but more food can be harvested. You can rob him of his weapons, his men will be defenseless and most likely lose morale, but more supplies can be forged and a warrior's fighting spirit reignited. But if you rob your enemy of his knowledge, it can be used against him and he will be helpless to stop it." He looked down at the Pai-Sho board for a moment before hopping one of his tiles over almost all of Asami's as he made his way across the board. "I believe that's game. It was quite amusing to play against someone of your caliber, young lady." He stood up gathering the tea set and Pai-Sho set before bowing to Korra. "It was good to see you, Korra."

Korra and Asami stood up, and Korra wrapped Iroh up in another giant hug. "I'm really happy I got to see you Iroh."

Iroh chuckled, patting the young woman on the back. "If you ever need to talk, feel free to visit."

Korra put him down and smiled at him. "I will, don't worry."

Iroh smiled warmly and turned to Asami. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Asami. Reflect on what I told you."

Asami smiled and bowed to him. "I will. It was an honour to meet you Iroh." She reached down and smiled when she felt Korra's fingers wrap around hers.

He turned back to Korra. "And remember Korra, sometimes we find that what is most important to us, has been in front of us the whole time." He turned around and walked towards the forest, disappearing soon after passing the treeline.

"You were right about him." Asami said, gripping Korra's hand tighter.

"I was?"

"Yep. He gives great advice."

"I'm glad he could help you." Korra smiled and leaned her head on Asami's shoulder.

Asami smiled and rested her head on her friend's. They stood there watching small firefly-like spirits dance around the sky as the sun set behind the mountains on the horizon. They walked over to their shared blanket and Korra sat down with a huff. She looked tense as she stared into space.

Asami took a seat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She planted a quick kiss on Korra's cheek before easing her down and lying down with her. Within minutes, Korra's breathing slowed, while Asami laid next to her watching the multitude of stars. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt a feather-light touch of lips against her lips. She fell asleep that night with a light blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

*(0OoO0)*

Korra and Asami woke the next day and hiked back to the Republic City Portal. Somehow it had moved farther away from the women's campsite than when they had first arrived, though Korra knew better than to question the workings of the Spirit World.

It was around midday when they stopped to eat, finding fruit conveniently nearby. They sat down on a rock and ate their fruit in silence for a few minutes before Asami broke the silence.

"So," she started, "What's the matter?"

Korra turned to her friend. Something Jinora had said kept replaying in her head, and she couldn't figure it out. But she had wanted to keep it to herself until she could find out more on the subject.

"What do you mean?" She asked

Asami sighed. "Korra, you're my best friend. I can tell when something's on your mind. Now what's going on up there?" She asked knocking on the Water Tribe girl's head lightly.

Korra laughed and playfully swatted Asami's arm away. "It's nothing. Just thinking about something Jinora told me."

"What did she say?"

"Geez, aren't we nosy today," Korra said teasingly before giving Asami a light push on the shoulder.

"Only when it involves people I care about." She replied, flipping her long dark locks to remove the hair from her face. Korra caught a whiff of something that smelled like vanilla and jasmine and felt herself relax. She hopped off the rock and offered her hand to Asami. The taller women accepted the offer and took her hand as she jumped gracefully from the rock. They continued walking toward the portal, hand in hand.

They remained silent for several minutes while Korra tried to figure out how to voice her thoughts. She sighed and decided to just tell Asami everything.

"Tenzin's worried someone's going to attack Republic City again."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What do you think?"

"I think that we don't know enough about what's going on to be making assumptions."

"Aww, look at you being a mature and respectable Avatar." Korra smirked and shoved her lightly before pulling her back by the hand.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, most people wouldn't dare make fun of the all-powerful bridge between humans and spirits."

"Most people don't know that the all-powerful bridge between humans and spirits is a big softy who loves to cuddle in her sleep." Asami teased, a smile gracing her face, making her seem almost inhuman in her beauty.

"Let's keep that last part between you and me, okay Sunshine?" Asami raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname.

"Sunshine?" Korra shrugged and blushed, looking anywhere but at the heiress.

"Well you smiled, and, well, y'know- Spirit World mumbo-jumbo must have picked up on it 'cause it suddenly got brighter. So, Sunshine…" Korra was still resolutely looking anywhere but at Asami, her caramel skin now a deep crimson.

Asami giggled. "Aww, you really are a big softy!" She then wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek, laughing out loud when the Avatar's blush deepened and goofy sort of grin started to form on her face. She smiled when she felt Korra's arm loop around her waist and tightened her grip on the shorter woman's shoulder to acknowledge her. They kept walking in comfortable silence for several minutes before Asami spoke again. "So why are you so concerned about what Tenzin said?"

"Because of what Iroh told us."

"About stealing knowledge."

"Yeah."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what if he's right," she kept her eyes ahead, gaze firmly locked on the path before them. "Along with your project manager, these people, whoever they are, also kidnapped two probenders and a police officer. Which is enough to make anybody worry…but two days ago," she paused, trying to comprehend the reason for all of these kidnappings. She sighed again. "An airbender went missing while returning from a mission." She turned to look at Asami and saw the same worry in her eyes that Korra had felt the previous day. She squeezed the older woman's waist reassuringly before answering the unspoken question. "Mako and Opal are okay. I asked."

Asami sighed and visibly relaxed. "That's good. So it sounds like whoever's abducting these people is making sure they don't have a pattern."

"That or…" Korra began. "They are purposefully going after every kind of victim."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's where Kai-Lee and Iroh come in. Not only is Kai-Lee a non-bender, rounding out all possible types of victim based off bending aptitude, she's in charge of all your military contracts, right?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, and all the government ones involving the police." Realisation dawned upon her and she opened her mouth in shock. "You don't thin-"

"Remember what Iroh said? Food can be regrown, weapons rebuilt. But steal someone's knowledge, get your hands on their information; how they fight what they use, where their weaknesses are. You get that and you basically have a manual on how to beat them."

Asami gasped. "But if their looking up the police  _and_  the military then…"

"…Whatever's coming; whatever this person's plan is, it's probably going to be a whole lot bigger than just Republic City."

"What are we going to do? We only barely got through that whole Kuvira nonsense, how are we going to deal with something this big?" Asami asked quietly, frowning at the ground in front of her.

Korra never liked seeing people being unhappy. Not if she could help them. That was part of the reason she loved being the Avatar so much, it meant she could devote her life to making people happy. Of course she soon realised that helping people and keeping them happy were two different things, though that didn't reduce her desire to see people smiling. But seeing Asami frown was something completely different. As opposed to when she smiled and the entire world seemed to brighten, the world seemed to react to her despairing frown by getting darker and duller. She looked at the raven-haired woman's face and felt a tightness in her chest along with a brief feeling that she wouldn't ever be happy again unless she saw her friend smile.

Shaking her head, she squeezed Asami's waist closer before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, don't worry Sunshine. I'll just have to beat 'em before they get out of hand." She rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder and kept walking.

Asami placed her lips on Korra's head, and the Avatar could feel her friend's smile against her scalp. She had no idea what she would do without this amazing woman whose arm was around her shoulders, holding her close.

"You're amazing," she heard the heiress mutter into her hair.


	3. Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, well here's chapter three. Once again I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you think. A big thanks goes out to those of you who have already hit that follow button, I hope I can continue to entertain you with this little story of mine.

It was late when they finally stepped through the portal and returned to the material world. The rest of their hike had been spent alternating between cheerful conversation and companionable silence. They arrived in the in the vine filled crater that used to be downtown Republic City and made their way toward the street. Once they reached the sidewalk they released each other and smiled.

"I should get to Air Temple Island and let Tenzin know I'm back. Though I doubt he's awake." Said Korra. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

"Alright. I'm going to head back to my place for a few hours' shut-eye before taking the first ferry over." She leaned down slightly and pecked Korra on the cheek, causing the Water Tribe girl to blush and smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright bye." She watched Asami climb into the Satomobile she had left on the street before they had left and drive off before turning around and making her way toward the Air Temple. As she walked, her hand idly found its way to her cheek and was rubbing the place where Asami's lips had been minutes ago.

Korra couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Asami as her friend. On top of running a giant company, she was smart, loyal, resourceful, brave, beautiful-

_Wait. Beautiful? Since when did that matter?_

She had always been aware that her best friend was beautiful, but now, it was almost like she had started to realize just  _how_  beautiful she was. The memory of the growing number of kisses being placed on her cheeks made her feel warm all over. She found herself wondering what Asami's lips would feel like on her own.

She paused, had she just thought that? She was probably just tired. She shook her head, and, realising that she was already at the docks and that they were devoid of any ferries, dove headfirst into the water.

With a little help from her waterbending she reached the docks on Air Temple Island in record time. She strolled towards the temple, taking refuge in the calm that had settled over the island with the late hour. She slowly made her way toward the doors to the dormitories when she was suddenly barreled over by a giant mass of white fur and friendliness.

She hit the ground with an  _oomph_ and laughed as she brought her hands to her face trying to stop the tongue of her five hundred pound best friend from licking every inch of it.

"Naga, stop it!" she laughed before embracing the polar bear dog. "I missed you too girl."

"Korra? Is that you?"

Korra looked up when she heard the sleepy voice call her name and saw a very tired looking Ikki and Jinora standing in the doorway. She stood up, made her to the two girls and wrapped them up in a big hug. "Yeah, it's me. Asami and I just got back about an hour ago."

"We missed you." Ikki mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you guys too," Korra replied, pulling away to look the tired girls in the eye before movement caught her eye and she smiled devilishly at the figure trying to sneak his way around the three girls.

"Kai, you do realize this is the girls' dorm, right?"

The boy froze and both he and Jinora turned a hilarious shade of red.

"Kai sneaks into Jinora's room every night so they can cuddle together." Ikki said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, really?" Korra asked, finding extreme amusement in seeing the normally composed Jinora and always clever Kai so flustered and stuttering incoherently. "And does your father know about this little sleeping arrangement?"

"No, please don't tell him-"

"We weren't doing anything I swear-"

"It's just we don't get a lot of time to spend together-"

"Oh, man, Korra, please don't tell anyone-"

"Dad would be so mad-"

"I don't wanna get kicked out of the Air Nation, I love it here-"

Korra and Ikki laughed at the teens' embarrassed ramblings. "Relax, guys. I'm not gonna tell anyone, I think it's nice that you want to spend as much time together as you can before your responsibilities call you away."

They visibly relaxed and Kai came to join the girls sitting on the steps outside, while Naga nuzzled Korra's shoulder affectionately before laying down at their feet.

"So how was your vacation in the Spirit World? Weren't you supposed to gone for another week or two?" Kai asked.

Korra sighed, but Jinora answered before the Avatar could. "Dad asked me to find her and tell her about the people going missing."

"Oh, that sucks." Kai said.

Korra chuckled at the boy's empathy. "Don't worry about it. But I do need to talk to Tenzin, you wouldn't happen to know if he's still up would you?"

"He probably is. He's been spending a lot of time meditating, so I would check the gardens first."

"Alright, I will, thanks." She stood up "You guys should probably get back to bed, and Kai?" Both him and Jinora froze. Korra smirked. "I recommend using the window instead of the door next time."

With that she stood up and made her way towards the garden on the other side of the Air Temple, Naga padding quietly behind her. She thought of Jinora and Kai. Sneaking around to see each other and enjoy the other's presence as much as they could before their responsibilities to the Air Nation called them to distant places around the world. Of course the thought of the two teens spending their nights together reminded her of the nights she spent with her arms around a certain obsidian-haired CEO. She smiled as she remembered the time they spent together, even if it was cut short.

And for what seemed like the millionth time, she thought about how amazing Asami was and how lucky the Avatar was to have someone like her in her life.

_She's had to deal with so much more than I have and she does it all while still smiling._

It was true. If anybody else had experienced the kind of loss and dealt with the challenges she had, they would be justifiably jaded. But not Asami. Despite all the hardships she had gone through, or perhaps because of them, the heiress was able to smile and laugh and even flirt.

Korra arrived at the meditation gardens and shook her head to get rid of the blush from the direction that last thought was going. It didn't take her long to spot Tenzin sitting upon an ornate hexagonal tile on the ground, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Even from where Korra stood, she could see the tension in the airbending master's shoulders as he tried to find inner peace.

Fully aware of irritating he found being disturbed, Korra decided to instead take a seat in front of him and wait for him to talk to her. She folded her legs into the lotus position and leaned back slightly into Naga as the polar bear dog laid herself down behind companion. She sat there quietly, relishing the warmth and comfort that she found in her oldest friend. After a few minutes of relaxing, she decided that now would be as good a time as any to figure out the strange feelings she having about her best friend.

She sifted through her memories of herself and the heiress, going as far back as when she first returned to Republic City after having been away for three years. She tried to look at her interactions with Asami through an outside, objective point of view. She wanted to smile and frown at the same time. Smile because every memory of the head of Sato family was a good one. Frown because as she relived her interactions with her best friend, she was seeing more and more evidence that her feelings towards the other woman might not have been those of simple friendship, but something  _more._

Of course she saw evidence that her feelings were not going unreciprocated, but that only filled her with more confusion.

On the one hand, she was beyond happy that the girl who filled her with such warmth and happiness perhaps felt something similar for her. It made her heart flutter and made those feelings grow knowing that she did the same for her friend.

On the other hand, she felt guilty. Due to Korra being the Avatar, the odds of her living a long and happy life were not in her favour. She didn't want to be the one that broke Asami's heart when the inevitable happened and she was met with something that was too much for her to handle.

The obvious answer was to distance herself from Asami, keep the girl at a safe distance so that when everything finally came crashing down, she wouldn't be affected by the fallout.

This only made Korra feel guiltier as she realized that as much as she wanted to protect Asami, she wasn't able to give up the feelings the other woman gave her. How selfish could she be?

She didn't know how long she sat there, trying to convince her mind to do something her heart wouldn't allow. It could've been hours or seconds before she heard her name being called.

"Korra?"

She opened her eyes to see Tenzin sitting in front of her, the frown adorning his hard set face was betrayed by the softness in his eyes. She looked up to see the sky had change from the black of night to the dull grey that heralded the rising sun. She turned back to see her airbending master staring at her.

"Hey, Tenzin. I saw you meditating and thought I should join you. Sorry if I disrupted you."

"No worries, you didn't. I'm happy to see you," He sighed and Korra noticed just how tired the leader of the Air Nation looked. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah, well, it's never a dull day with the Avatar. How has the investigation been going?"

Tenzin sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid. Our only clue is that whoever did this leaves a calling card of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"When we went to check each individual's home there we found this sitting on the victims' pillows." He put his hand into his robe and pulled out a small round disc. He handed it to Korra.

It was the same size and shape as a Pai-Sho tile, but instead of wood it looked like it was made of some sort of black gem. On the one side was a depiction of the head of what looked like a mix between some sort of giant cat and a large dog. The picture had its mouth open and was baring a set of sharp looking fangs. Behind it was a circle with lines sticking out in eight directions with the ones on the side branching up and down at right angles. On the other side was an image that Korra had never seen before.

Carved around the outside was what looked to be a dragon eating its own tail. On the inside, near the bottom of the dragon was a small circle covered with strange lines and a small diamond shape in the middle that looked somehow familiar to the Avatar. Sprouting from the small circle were a pair of wings that pointed straight up and took up the remaining space within the strange dragon. She brought it closer to her eyes and noticed that the wings were on fire.

She handed the disc back to Tenzin and raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

He accepted the disc and replaced it within his robe. "Nothing good. Whoever placed them on the victims' pillows was very good. No fingerprints, nothing disturbed, nothing taken. They got in, placed the disc, and were out without ever being noticed."

"Wait, you said they were on all of the victims' pillows. Does that include the airbender's?"

"As I said, they are very good. They managed to get in and out of Otaku's room without being spotted once on an island full of White Lotus agents and flying airbenders."

"Wow. That is scary."

"Indeed. I shudder to think of what could have happened if this person decided to go after one of my children."

"I don't think they would." Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Asami and I met Iroh again in the spirit world. After talking to him for a while we think we might have figured out a motive behind the abductions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though, before I tell you I need you to tell me what you know about the victims. Preferably the two probenders and the police officer."

Tenzin's eyebrow arched for the second time in as many minutes before he shrugged. "Alright, well other than the fact that they are probenders, there isn't anything about the two that is particularly high-profile. They are both students at the University of the United Republic. It's about a day away by car in a rather secluded area in the mountains and isn't a part of any city or state in the Republic."

"Then what were they doing in Republic City?" Korra asked.

"They were here to play a game. It wasn't until they never showed up at the victory celebration on campus the two days later that anyone knew they were gone."

"So they were taken during a time where no one knew exactly where they were and weren't expected to be anywhere until a couple days later."

"Exactly."

Korra sat silent for the next couple minutes. Every answer seemed to produce more questions. She wished Asami was with her, she would've had it figured out by now.

"Well can you tell me about the police officer?"

Tenzin nodded. "She had just been made detective, she was one of the top two in her class along with her partner. They had spent the night out celebrating when they were ambushed. Her partner says she didn't see anyone before she woke up, and when she did her partner was gone and she could barely move. We think she was chi-blocked."

"Anything else?"

"They were supposed to receive their first job from Lin the next day, but when Riko came in alone and told Lin what happened she tried to put her into protective custody. Riko argued with her and said she refused to cooperate unless she was part of the investigation. So she was assigned as Mako's partner and has been helping us under the condition that she stay at the temple until this thing is over."

Korra chuckled at the idea of Mako being given a partner, a rookie, and almost felt sorry for the poor girl who had to deal with the prickly firebender, knowing full well how difficult he could be.

She felt her brows lower as she frowned in confusion. There wasn't a lot evidence supporting her and Asami's theory, but at the same time, none of the new information disproved it.

"So," Tenzin said. "After hearing all this, what do you think?"

Korra sighed. It wouldn't hurt to share her ideas with her mentor, though she didn't think she was quite capable of taking all the information she had received and connecting it properly. She looked up once again and saw that the sun had risen fully. "I'd rather wait until Asami gets here. She's just as much involved in this as we are, and she'll be able to properly tell you what we think is going on."

Tenzin furrowed his brow in confusion, but eventually acquiesced. "Alright we'll hold off on the subject until later." He smiled at her and Korra could see him relax after having had the chance to talk about his troubles. "I was surprised when I saw you."

"Why's that?" Korra asked. She had told Jinora that she would be back in around a day or two.

"You were meditating." Tenzin said, his eyes sparkling happily.

Korra felt a slight heat in her cheeks as she remembered the subject of her earlier self-reflection. She chuckled and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, I guess I had a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it? I may be able to offer some advice."

The large bell at the top of the tower started to ring, signaling to the island that it was morning and to go down to the large dining hall to break their fast, and cutting Korra off before she could answer.

While waiting for the ringing to stop, she looked across the bay at the city and noticed a lone boat leaving the docks and headed toward the island. She remembered Asami's promise to come visit on the first ferry. She turned back to the airbending master.

"Maybe later." She said

"Of course," he answered before standing and offering his hand to Korra. "Come, let's have breakfast and you can see everyone."

Korra smiled and accepted the hand offered, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. They made their way to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Korra was greeted with the familiar smell of Pema's exquisite cooking. She stopped to inhale deeply and enjoy the feeling of home that the Air Temple provided for a moment before being wrapped in a bone crunching hug.

"Korra! You're back!" Korra laughed before returning the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Bolin."

Bolin put her down and smiled. "Oh, things are great! I went and got a job helping build new houses for people whose places got blown up when you made that new spirit portal. Not that it's your fault or anything! I mean that whole situation was pretty messed up. But it's over now, and because of it, I get to help a whole bunch of people and get paid doing it."

"Good for you Bolin!" Korra said with a smile. She may have only been gone a few days, but Bolin's boyish charm was easy to miss.

"Yeah, turns out Future Industries will pay quite well for a lava bender to help flatten out land for construction." Standing next to his younger brother was Mako. He looked down at Korra and smiled. "It's good to see you, Korra." He wrapped her in a hug which she returned.

Once they parted she laughed, "With the way you guys are acting, you'd think Asami and I were gone more than a few days."

Mako scratched the back of his head and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's been pretty hectic since you left."

"Hectic is an understatement." Korra looked around her two friends and saw Tenzin's wife standing. She smiled and wrapped the mother in hug.

"It's good to see you, Pema." She said.

The older woman smiled before jerking her head in the direction of Tenzin, who had made his way around the group and was taking a seat next to where Pema had been seated. She looked around the table and noticed two things seemed unusual. The first being the conspicuous lack of Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin's children.

"Where are Bumi, Kya, and the kids?" she asked as she took a seat between Tenzin and Bolin.

"Kya and Lin are in the city working on the case, Bumi and the children are with the rest of the air benders doing early morning practice and patrolling the city." Tenzin answered. Well that answered the first question.

The second, however took the form of the woman who looked to be few years younger than her sitting across the table from her. She wore a white shirt with a light, brown vest that sat unbuttoned on her shoulders. Her legs were covered in a pair of tan sweat pants. Her long red hair was braided and went down to the middle of her back. What intrigued Korra, though, was the fact that she refused to meet the Avatar's eyes choosing instead to glare defiantly at her food, though the effect was ruined by the blush that painted her lightly freckled cheeks.

Remembering her earlier conversation with Tenzin, Korra stuck her hand out across the table and offered it to the woman. "You must be Riko. It's nice to meet you."

The girl looked up and finally met the Avatar's with what was probably supposed to be a brave or defiant look, but only served to make her look more shy. She reached out and shook Korra's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra's fine." She looked from the shy girl, to Mako who had taken the seat next to her and was quietly focusing on his food. "So, you're Mako's new partner, huh?" The girl blinked once before nodding. "I'm so sorry."

Mako looked up and glared at the Water Tribe girl before returning to his food. Riko laughed softly before answering, "It's not that bad. He's been showing me the ropes and I've actually learned quite a bit over the last few days."

Korra smiled, happy that Mako was doing a good job as a mentor to the younger woman. She leaned across the table as if she were about to share a secret with Riko. "Well, if he gives you any trouble, let me know. It's been a long time since the last time I got to knock some sense in to him, and I really do miss it."

The entire table laughed, as Mako put down his plate with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Ha ha. Very funny, Korra." He stood up and bowed to Pema, "Thank you for the meal, Pema. It was delicious."

"It was no trouble, Mako. We enjoy having you here."

Mako smiled before turning to Riko, his posture hardening somewhat. "Come on Riko. We've got worked to do." And with that, he was out the door.

Riko pouted at her unfinished plate before standing offering a bow and quick thanks to Pema and following Mako out the door.

The rest of breakfast had passed with plenty of talking and laughter. Korra found herself thankful that she had such a close collection of friends and family around her. Of course, these thoughts, as most did nowadays, led to her thinking about Asami.

The conflicting feelings and confusion from earlier returned and she noticed Tenzin eyeing her curiously. She smiled and shook her head at him before standing up. She thanked Pema for the fantastic meal, and made her way to the hall outside the dining area and was plowed into by a mass jet curls and porcelain skin.


	4. Signs of a Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, well here's chapter 4. I'm not the best at doing at starting a plot, so I apologize if this or some of the next few chapters feel a little rushed, but once I get the ball rolling I hope the quality will improve. That being said, I still hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think by leaving a review. And as usual big thanks to those who have followed/favourited already, it means a lot.

Asami was in hurry. She was tired, hungry, and desperately needed to speak to Korra. Or Tenzin, she reminded herself. Tenzin was just as involved in what was going on as Korra was. But she'd prefer talking to the dark-skinned woman instead. She had met Opal in the city and together they arranged for the first ferry of the day to take them to Air Temple Island. Despite being able to fly ahead and meet her at the docks, the youngest of the Beifongs insisted on taking the boat with the heiress.

They docked ten minutes later, and Asami was off the boat and hurrying towards where she knew Korra and the rest of her friends on the island would be having breakfast before it had even come to a complete stop. She heard Opal calling her name behind her but didn't stop. She reminded herself that she'd have to apologize to the air bender later, in her rush she hadn't even told Opal what was going on, just that she needed to get to Air Temple Island as soon as possible.

She was almost at the dining area when she crashed into what felt like a brick wall. She braced herself for the impact of the hard wooden floors against her tailbone, but it never came.

Instead she felt a pair of strong, toned arms wrap around waist and pull her closer to what was not, in fact, a brick wall, but a deliciously warm body.

She looked up and blushed when she saw a caramel-skinned goddess looking down at her with that cute lopsided smirk that she couldn't help but smile back at.

Twin sapphires sparkled with unrestrained mirth as Korra lifted Asami back to her feet. "'Morning, Sunshine."

Asami was suddenly very aware of her disheveled and barely presentable appearance. She wore a pair of pants that clung to her legs but were flexible and comfortable enough to run and fight in should the need arise. She also wore a very wrinkled blouse that was not only untucked but, in her haste, had the top two buttons left undone. And she didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like.

Blushing, she looked anywhere but at Korra who still had her hands around the dishevelled heiress' waist. She saw Opal, who had arrived just after her, make her way over to the seat next to Bolin. They shared a brief kiss before Bolin mouthed "Sunshine?" the confusion plain on her face. Opal smirked and shook her head while shrugging before snagging some of the food off her boyfriend's plate.

She looked back her best friend, who was still smirking, either unaware or indifferent to the scene they were making.

"What's got you in such a tizzy?" The Avatar asked.

Thankful for the opportunity to return her attention to the matter at hand, Asami turned to Tenzin, who was eyeing her curiously. "Someone broke into my house." She said seriously while trying valiantly to ignore the knowing looks Pema was giving her and Korra,  _who was still holding her._

She felt the grip around her waist tighten, and looked back down at her best friend. The look on Korra's face had shifted easily from jovial and light-hearted to one of concern and a protectiveness that reminded Asami of a mother sabretooth moose lion protecting her cub. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I spent the night at my office. Though I don't think that's going to be an option either anymore."

"Why not?" Asked Korra.

"If I'm not mistaken, Future Industries has some of the best security available," Tenzin said.

"While that may be true, someone still got in."

"Did they take anything?"

Asami shook her head at the Air Nation leader. "No. They made quite a mess in my house, but nothing was taken. Nothing was taken from my office either, but they left it spotless."

"So how do you know someone broke in?" Korra asked as she led Asami to the table. She sat the raven-haired woman down then piled food onto a plate and placed it in front of her. Asami smiled at her in thanks and took a bite, relishing in the taste of Pema's cooking, then looked back at Tenzin.

"They left something on my desk," she said, pulling out the small black tile, watching both Korra and Tenzin's eyebrows raise in shock and recognition. Tenzin reached into his robe and pulled out a similar disc with the same strange designs on it.

"This isn't good." He said more to himself.

"Tenzin, why don't you catch Asami up on everything you told me? Pema, do you think you could find a room for her?" Pema nodded and left the dining room while Tenzin shared all the information about the recent abductions with Asami.

Asami listened to everything Tenzin told her and tried to piece the information together. Once he was finished, she sat for a minute eating the food Korra gave her and processing everything she'd been told.

"The two probenders. You said they were students, right?"

Tenzin nodded.

"Do you know what it was they were studying?"

The air master paused for a moment before answering. "I believe they were both majoring in world history."

There it was. The last piece she needed. She looked at Korra, who was giving Asami her full undivided attention, and began speaking. "I think you and Iroh were right about this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Korra, the confusion plain on her face.

"I think whoever abducted those people, did it with a purpose. It wasn't just that they were looking for one of every kind of bender, they also needed information. The police officer was not only a metal bender, but was also top of her class. She would probably know the way the police work, inside out. My project manager is one of the only people with detailed knowledge on almost everything we supply to both the army and the police force. Those two probenders were also studying world history, which means they have extensive knowledge on the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribes. The only other thing left was to get someone who was knowledgeable on everything to do with the Air Nation."

"Otaku was always very enthusiastic about the texts of the Air Nation." Tenzin said thoughtfully.

"But why not take Tenzin or Jinora? Both of them are super smart." Bolin asked.

"Tenzin and Jinora would probably have more information, but they're also the only two air bending masters in the world. Not only would the entire world take part in the manhunt, but they're masters for a reason."

"So they took Otaku because he was less of a threat." Korra finished.

"Exactly." Asami replied. Now that she had eaten something and the adrenaline was fading, her tiredness was catching up to her. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She was barely aware of Tenzin leaving, saying that he had to see Lin and let her know what they had just discovered, or of Bolin and Opal making an exit, mostly likely to enjoy some alone time.

Before she knew it, it was just her and Korra alone in the dining room. She felt her eyes drooping, and before she had a chance to react, Korra had scooped her up and was carrying her bridal style through the halls of the Air Temple.

"Come on, you need to sleep." The shorter woman looked down at Asami with such unrestrained affection that Asami couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around her best friend's neck with a whispered "okay."

As they made their way towards the dormitories, Asami considered the woman carrying her. She envied Korra's abilities to just feel. Allowing her emotions to run free without stopping to consider what other people would think. Even when she tried to keep her problems to herself, which she often did, it would be clear that there was something going on.

Asami could only hope that maybe some of Korra would rub off on her and she would be able to shed some of the masks she had been forced to wear throughout her life.

Korra carried her across the island to the girls' dormitories and brought her to the room Pema had prepared for her. She was placed on the bed gently and only had a moment to miss the warmth and security of Korra's sculpted arms before the other woman climbed in to the bed and wrapped her arms back around Asami's waist pulling her close.

"And what makes you think you can get in to bed with me?" Asami asked teasingly before burying her face into Korra's shoulder and pulling herself closer to the warmth that the younger woman radiated.

"My room is  _so_  far away."

"Aren't you across the hall?"

"Exactly. Besides," There was a soft padding sound, followed by a soft thump. "Naga's here too."

Asami chuckled before inhaling the scent of sea-salt, citrus, and something she could only describe as  _earth_ , and closed her eyes.

"Well, in that case, I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Asami smiled into the Avatar's chest. Korra had an unnatural talent for knowing exactly what Asami needed without having to ask, which, for someone who grew up hiding behind a series of masks, was very much appreciated. She listened to the soft breaths of her friend, losing herself in the comforting and secure aura the other woman exuded. Before long she was leaving the conscious world for a one of dreams filled with strong, tan arms and lopsided grins.

*(0OoO0)*

Asami had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Korra had tried to relax and join her friend in the world of dreams, but every time she closed her eyes and started to enjoy the other woman's presence on her chest, her earlier feelings of guilt and confusion would rear up and bring her back to the waking world.

As carefully as she could, she disentangled herself from the sleeping heiress and stood up to leave the room. She cast one last glance at her friend, taking in every detail of the girl. Korra smiled. It was a rare occasion to see Asami so relaxed and at peace.

She looked at the sleeping woman before her, and felt another pang of guilt. She knew her actions this morning hadn't quite as platonic as she had planned, and that she had to get her feelings in check before she found herself stuck on a road that would only lead to a heart broken Asami.

With a great sigh, Korra opened the door and walked right into Bolin.

"Hey, Korra." He said with a grin.

"Hey Bolin, what's up?"

"I was just looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? Opal had to go back into the city to see Lin along with Mako and Riko, so it's kinda boring around here."

Korra smiled at the young man. She remembered her earlier restlessness and got an idea. "Well I was gonna go do some training," Bolin frowned. "But I could always use a sparring partner."

Bolin's eyes sparkled as he nodded with enthusiasm. The former probender was always down for hurling some rocks around. They made their way out of the dormitories and down to the beach in front of the building.

They took their stances roughly fifteen feet from each other.

"Let's stick to just earth bending, alright?" Said Korra, not wanting to have to explain to Tenzin why his home was covered in lava.

"Alright." Bolin said as he removed his jacket and rolled his shoulders.

Korra took a deep breath and waited for him to make the first move. Her patience was rewarded when Bolin launched a boulder in her direction, which she easily broke in two and launched back at the young lava bender.

She didn't know how long they had been sparring for nor did she care. If she was busy fighting, she didn't have to think about the storm of conflicting feelings that raged within her. Her entire world consisted of feeling the earth around her and manipulating it as an extension of herself.

The two benders sparred for several hours, ending up lying next to each other in the sand, panting and covered in sweat. Korra was contemplating an odd shaped cloud when she heard a soft pair of feet land on the beach and making their way over to the exhausted earth benders.

"Aww did I miss all the fun?" Said Opal as she took a seat between her boyfriend and the Avatar.

"Don't worry, we're definitely gonna have to do this again." Korra said as she raised her fist toward Bolin.

"'Yer darn right we will." He answered, tapping her fist with his own.

"So what inspired this impromptu landscaping project?"

"I was bored, and Korra looked like she had something on her mind." Bolin answered.

"Everything alright, Korra?" Opal asked, turning a concerned eye on the Avatar.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." She said turning her attention back to the clouds that drifted lazily across the sky.

"None of it would have to do with your Sunshine, would it?" Korra could hear the smirk in her friend's voice as she blushed and kept gaze firmly on the drifting clouds.

"Yeah, why do you call Asami that anyway?" Bolin asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes, tell us, Korra. What is the story behind that adorable nickname you use with the CEO of Future Industries?" Korra didn't have to look at Opal to know she had a face splitting grin on her lips and a knowing look in her eye.

With a heaving sigh, Korra decided she might as well tell her friends what was on her mind. "The Spirit World does this thing where it sorta picks up on people's emotions and changes to match them." She gulped. Why was she so embarrassed? The Spirit World had changed to fit Asami's mood, that was it. "Asami and I were walking in the woods on our way back here, I told a joke that made Asami smile and the Spirit World must have picked up on her happiness."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked. He raised in eyebrow at his girlfriend who had a huge smile on her face despite the fact she was biting her fist.

"Well, Asami smiled and it was like the sun got brighter. Everything got a bit warmer and a gentle breeze came through. It kinda looked all the colours seemed to pop a bit more too."

Opal couldn't contain it anymore she let a loud, girlish squeal. "That's so adorable!" Korra merely huffed, her gaze still affixed on the changing colours of the sky as the sun made its way across.

"I don't get it, what's so adorable?" Bolin asked, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Korra's in love with Asami!" Opal squealed.

"What?! Is that true Korra?" Bolin asked, disbelievingly.

The Avatar's face was almost glowing crimson as she blushed from the roots of her hair to the base of her neck. "W-Well…love might be a little strong-but…yeah." Korra's gut reaction was to deny the claim wholeheartedly, but when she opened her mouth, the truth was the only thing she could think of saying. "I like Asami."

Opal squealed again before leaning down and hugging the embarrassed Avatar. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks." Korra muttered, trying to get her blushing under control before all her blood rushed to her head.

"You should ask her out!" Bolin said.

"Yeah!" Opal nodded. "We didn't want to say anything out of respect for Asami, but she's had a huge crush on you for quite a while."

Korra frowned at the mention of advancing her relationship with her best friend. "I-I don't know, guys."

"Why not?" Opal asked. She noticed the troubled look on her friend's face, and felt an urge to help the Avatar.

"It's just not really in the cards right now."

"That doesn't make any sense," Bolin said. "You both like each other, what's stopping you?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Bolin."

"What's complicated about it? All you gotta do is go up to her and ask her on a date. You already know she likes you back, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Because I'll only end up breaking her heart!" Korra snapped, jumping to her feet and pounding her way over to the water. She let the waves wrap around her feet, feeling the push and pull of the currents with her very being. She didn't know how long she stood there before she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Korra," Opal said in as calming a tone as she could muster. "It's obvious you and Asami care for each other. How would taking the next step in your relationship break her heart?"

"Opal's right," Bolin said, placing his hand on her other shoulder. "Mako must've been a really bad boyfriend if that's what you think happens when people start dating."

Korra laughed at her friend's joke. She resigned herself to telling them everything that had been going through her head. She just hoped they would understand. Slowly the three friends made their way back to their previous seats on the beach.

"I'm the Avatar, I have a responsibility to the world first and myself second. Asami already has so much on her plate, I don't want to have to burden her more than she already is."

"Korra, that's just an excuse." Opal said gently with a hint of sternness.

"Yeah, just look at me and Opal! We don't get to see each other very often, but we still make things work. Same with Jinora and Kai."

"It's more than that," Korra said, digging her hands into the sand. She always felt a strange sort of comfort when she could immerse herself in the elements and feel the different energies within them swirl and crash and move through her, it was part of why sparring and practicing her bending were some of her favourite pass times.

"What do you mean, Korra?" Opal asked.

"It's almost guaranteed that my destiny isn't to live until a ripe old age. There's gonna be a day when I'm met with a problem that's too much for me. I've lived with Katara my entire life, and every time she looked at me I always saw love, but at the same time, I could see that I always reminded her of Aang and it made her sad. When my time comes, I don't want Asami to feel that way. She deserves to be happy, not spend her life worrying whether or not I'll make it back."

"Korra, you know that's not true." Bolin exclaimed. "Besides, look at all the awesome stuff you've done! If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you!"

"You think so?"

"Of course!" Opal agreed "You don't really want to go through life all alone do you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts!" Opal interrupted. "Do you think after everything we've gone through, we don't know about the risks?"

"Yeah! We're all a part of Team Avatar. You can't count on all of us!"

Korra smiled. She had forgotten just how great her friends were.

"And if you're so worried about not being strong enough," Opal began. "Why don't you just keep training?"

"That's a great idea! Practice is always good, and Opal and I can help!"

Keep practicing? She hadn't thought about continuing to hone her skills, mainly because she hadn't had that much free time since mastering air bending  _three_  years ago. "You guys would really do that?"

"Are you kidding?" Bolin shouted, smiling with his arms waving. "That was the most fun sparring session I've ever had!"

Korra laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She stood up and hugged her friends. "Thanks, you two. It really means a lot to hear that. I'm going to go talk to Tenzin, maybe ask if he'll keep training me in air bending."

Opal and Bolin smiled at Korra and returned the hug. The Avatar found herself wondering what she was thinking when she thought her friends wouldn't be able to help her with her problems. She smiled to herself as she wound her way back up to the Air Temple. Tenzin was probably in the courtyard, training the newer air benders.

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting her feet wander. Before she knew it she was greeted by the familiar sounds of wind rushing past her ears as Tenzin ran his pupils through various drills. She leaned against a railing, watching the leader of the Air Nation's students run through their exercises as memories of her first attempts at air bending ran through her mind.

"Alright, that's enough for today!" Tenzin shouted after catching his first pupil's eye. "Remember to meditate on today's lessons, tomorrow we will be attempting the spinning gates again." There was a collective groan from the students and Korra empathized with them, cringing as she remembered her first attempts at getting through the ancient air bending contraption. Once the last of the students left the courtyard, Tenzin turned to her and smiled. "I take it you're ready to talk about whatever was occupying your thoughts this morning?"

Korra smiled at the perceptiveness of her old mentor. "Among other things."

They took seats across from each other on the ground and Tenzin looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and told him everything she had shared with her friends on the beach, except for the part with Asami being the object of her affections. Tenzin listened patiently, waiting until she had finished to speak.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he said, "but Bolin is right." Korra smirked at the joke.

"You think so?"

"I do," Tenzin said, nodding. "Korra, it's perfectly normal to feel apprehensive about entering a relationship with someone."

"Well of course I'm nervous, what if something happens and she-" She froze before correcting herself. "What if something happens and they get hurt? Or I get hurt and end up leaving them?"

"Trust me, Korra. I know how you feel." He began, "I worry about Pema and the kids constantly, but I also know that they can take care of themselves. What's important is that they know I'm there for them."

"So you think I should do it?" Korra asked. She already knew the answer, but somehow, hearing it from her old mentor helped.

"I do. And you are right, you're status as the Avatar does come with inherent risks for you and those closest to you. But you must never let that stop you from living your life." Tenzin paused, Korra saw wisdom and compassion swirling in his dark eyes. "The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, happiness and love. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious life is, so you will do anything to protect it."

Korra smiled and let out a breath of relief. Her feelings seemed much less confusing after talking about them.

Tenzin smiled at the peaceful expression on his former pupil's face before continuing. "Now as for wanting to continue your training; I'd be more than happy to spar with you and continue teaching you more advanced techniques, on one condition."

"Anything." Korra said.

"On the days that we practice together, I would like you to come and help me teach the other air benders during the morning, then we will spend the afternoon working together."

"Sure no problem!" Korra relpied cheerily.

Tenzin chuckled at the Avatar's enthusiasm. "I assume you're going to want to train in more than just air bending?"

"Oh, yeah. Bolin already agreed to help me with earth bending, and I was thinking of asking Mako to help with my fire bending."

"Well then, you might want to consider asking my sister for help with your water bending."

"You think Kya would do that?"

"Definitely. After my mother, Kya is one of the best water benders in the world. I'm sure she would jump at the opportunity."

"Alright," Korra said standing up. "I'll go ask her now." She had just turned around when the she heard the toll of the bells, indicating it was time for dinner.

"She is probably at the healing hut. If you hurry you can probably catch her before dinner."

"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said before bowing formerly to her friend.

He bowed back before wrapping the young woman in tight hug. He let her go and watched her run off with a nostalgic smile on his face, marveling at how much the Avatar had grown from that hot-headed teenager who snuck her way into Republic City.

*(0OoO0)*

Korra was halfway to the healing huts, happy to be free of the indecisiveness that had been plaguing her since she realised how she felt about Asami. She allowed her mind to wander, trying to think of ways to ask her best friend out.

She was still lost in thought when she rounded a corner and ran right into the subject of her thoughts.

"Korra! There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Y-you have?" Korra stuttered. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak as she looked up into the engineer's sparkling emeralds, blushing as she remembered what she was thinking about.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner in town. I figured you wouldn't mind treating yourself to some meat every now and then."

"S-Sure. Ahem. I just need to visit the healing hut real quick."

"Is everything okay?" She didn't know whether to laugh at the look of concern on Asami's face, or coo at how adorable it was.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine! I just need to talk to Kya."

"Oh, okay. Why don't I accompany you?"

"Sure." They started walking, Korra noticing that Asami seemed to be sticking close, almost touching shoulders.

"So, what do you need to talk to Kya for?" Asami asked.

"Well, seeing how we're still waiting on new information about the abductions, I figured I'd use my free time to continue my training." Korra explained.

"Good for you. So you're going to ask Kya to train you?"

"Well, Bolin and Tenzin have already agreed to help with my earth and air bending, so I was planning on asking Kya and Mako to help me practice water and fire."

"That's really smart of you, Korra." Said Asami with a smile. Korra flushed at the compliment. She was used to people complimenting her on her strength and bending prowess, but it was rare for someone to find her intelligence to be worthy of note.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! You can practice an element a day, then spend the fifth day working on using them all together."

They arrived at the healing hut, and Korra knocked on the door softly. They entered when they heard a voice from inside. It was normal for Kya to spend most of her time in the healing huts, people would come to her bearing all sorts of bumps and bruises that came with learning air bending. They didn't expect however to see the older of the fabulous bending brothers sitting on a table being treated by Aang and Katara's daughter.

"Mako? What are you doing here?"

Mako smiled before showing his arm, still covered in various burns from his experience in Kuvira's giant mecha-tank. "Kya's been healing me for a while now. I can move it, but it still stings to touch."

"What can we do for you two?" Kya asked, not taking her eyes off Mako's arm.

"Actually, Korra wanted to ask you both something." Asami said, receiving a mild glare from the shorter woman.

"I just wanted to ask you guys if, maybe, you could help me train in fire and water bending." Korra said, suddenly feeling nervous. She heard Asami giggle and elbowed her softly in the ribs.

"Korra has decided to continue her training, and needs someone to help her practice her fire and water bending."

"Sure thing." Mako said. "I'd be happy to help you practice when I'm not working."

"Me too. You may have learned water bending from my mom, but I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two."

"Really? Thanks guys!" Korra exclaimed. She turned to Asami, grinning. "I guess we can go now."

"Where are you two going?" Asked Mako.

"Korra and I are going into town for dinner." Asami answered, pointedly ignoring the knowing looks Kya was giving them.

"Alright well have fun." Mako said as the women left with smiles on their faces.

*(0OoO0)*

Half an hour later Asami found herself being helped of the ferry by Korra. The Avatar held her hand as she stepped gracefully off the boat. Unfortunately, the water had other ideas as the boat rocked, causing the engineer to stumble awkwardly into her friend's arms.

Korra chuckled as she pulled Asami to her feet. "Careful Sunshine, I might not be there to catch you every time you get swept off your feet."

Asami blushed and buried her face in Korra's neck. "Yes you will." She mumbled under her breath. She didn't think Korra had heard her, until, much to her despair, she felt the rumble of her friend's laughter beneath her.

"You're probably right." Korra let her go, turning to face the street, a light blush painting her dark cheeks. "Now where do you wanna eat?"

Asami giggled quietly at her friend's bashfulness. She decided to have a bit more fun with the young woman, and wrapped her arms around one of Korra's grinning at the goofy smile and crimson blush on the Avatar's face. "I dunno, why don't we just walk around and see where we end up?"

Korra gulped and nodded. They proceeded to walk around, exploring various small shops along the way. They talked about everything and nothing as they walked, eventually ending up at a small market.

"Figures there wouldn't be very many restaurants open," Korra said as they wandered from stall to stall. "Considering most of them are now part of a giant, vine-filled crater."

"Yeah, this might not have been the most well thought out plan." Replied Asami as she looked at the various foods the vendors were selling.

"That's alright." Korra said with a smile. "Why don't we just pick up some koi on a stick from that vendor?"

Asami nodded. Leave it to Korra to make the best out of a situation. They bought their meals and decided to keep exploring the city. They ate their koi in companionable silence. Asami enjoyed simply being with Korra. The younger woman exuded an aura of comfort and security that made Asami feel like she could lower her guard and be herself. She looked over at her best friend, and found her eyes constantly drifting down to the shorter woman's lips. She imagined how they would feel pressed against her own. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Korra was staring back at her. They both blushed and averted their gazes. After a few awkward seconds, Asami opened her mouth to say something when she noticed that Korra seemed to have frozen in place next to her. All signs of joy had left her friend's face as she stared ahead, seemingly at nothing.

"Korra? Are you alright?"

Asami's voice seemed to snap Korra back to reality. She turned to the engineer and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going."

Something was troubling the young Avatar, but Asami decided to leave it. Korra knew she could talk to her if she needed to. "Alright. It's getting kind of late, why don't we head back to the Air Temple?"

"Sure thing." Korra replied. They started walking towards the docks enjoying the lighter tone of the conversation. "So how long are you staying at the Air Temple?"

"Well, I expected us to be gone for at least a couple weeks, so other than dealing with this investigation-"

"You're still on vacation?" Korra finished.

Asami nodded. "Yup, I still plan on spending my free time relaxing with you."

Korra smirked. "Aww, Sunshine, you do care!" Just then a particularly strong breeze came through, making Asami shiver. She instinctually leaned closer to Korra, who wrapped an arm around the heiress' shoulders without hesitation.

"Well who else is going to keep me warm?" Asami asked teasingly.

"So that's all I am to you? A human space heater?" They had reached the docks and were huddled together between two warehouses, waiting for the next ferry.

"No, you're also pretty easy on the eyes." Korra smirked at Asami's light-hearted flirting. She lowered her hands to the Asami's waist, pulling her close before answering.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sunshine." She said huskily, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Asami's body.

Asami put her arms around the Korra's neck, ducking her head down to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you really think?" She whispered. Their lips were now only a hairs breadth apart.

"How 'bout I show you." Korra said. And then they were kissing, and it was everything she imagined, and more. Her body was solid like the earth upon which they stood; her hands were fire, leaving burning trails in their wake; her breath as refreshing as an ocean breeze after a storm, her mouth was the tide, moving with the push and pull of her desire as she crashed upon Asami and threatened to overwhelm the engineer. Everything seemed to have gone silent-the rustling of clothes as hands wandered, intently mapping out the various nooks and crannies the woman beneath them, the sound of dock workers as they shouted orders at each other, the crashing of waves as they broke against the shore- all silent, as Korra's lips moved fervently against Asami's.

And then, somewhere below all this, for the first time in twenty-two years, her heart reacted.

Not a thump exactly. Not even a leap. But a kind of swish, like a frog kicking off from a muddy bank. Her heart, that amphibian, moving that moment between two elements: one, excitement; the other, fear.

This was uncharted territory for Asami, her only other experience being with Mako. Even then, her feelings were always in check. She never felt like she wasn't in control of her actions. This was completely different. She felt some sort of power take control of her limbs, guiding them. She felt strong and free and happy and scared. She briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to be Korra, so full of this immense power that was constantly trying to break free.

They were brought back to reality by the sound of the ferry's foghorn, signaling it was about to leave. "Got an idea now, Sunshine?" Korra asked breathlessly.

"I think so." Asami said, "We should probably get on that ferry, it's a long swim back."

"Well, you know, the good thing about dating the Avatar is you can get across the bay faster than any ferry."

"Avatar Korra," Asami said in a teasing tone. "Are you suggesting abusing your power so we don't have to take a ferry?"

"No at all, Miss Sato," Korra's official tone was betrayed by the suggestive smirk on her face. "I'm suggesting I abuse my power as the Avatar so I can keep my arms wrapped around one of the most beautiful, intelligent women in the city for a romantic walk at the bottom of the bay."

"How sweet, though wouldn't people talk? We both have very public images to maintain, the tabloids would have a field day."

"Have you ever been on an underwater walk with a powerful water bender?" Korra asked pulling Asami closer. They were standing on the edge of the dock, about fifty feet from the docked ferry.

"I can't say I have." Asami replied. The warmth the younger woman was exuding was proving quite distracting as the engineer leaned into her embrace.

"Well, it's really amazing, you get to see a world completely different from our own."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Korra paused and smirked. Before Asami could raise an eyebrow, the Avatar wrapped her arm around the engineer and vaulted them both into the frigid waters of the bay. Asami screeched, her eyes shut tight, waiting for the rush of subzero water to wash over her. Instead, she felt her feet touch the ground softly. Soft chuckles rumbled beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw Korra smiling widely at her, one arm still wrapped securely around the engineer's waist the other moved almost lazily as the she bent the water around them. Asami looked around in wonder, seeing a world she had only seen in pictures and read about in books.

The two started walking in the direction of Air Temple Island, Korra's arm never leaving Asami's waist. They walked for about ten minutes in comfortable silence before Asami spoke up.

"I have to say," she started, reaching a hand outside of their little bubble, feeling the frigid waters. "This is a lot better than the ferry." She watched what looked like a fish approach her hand cautiously, retracting her hand with lightning speed when she felt small teeth nibble on her fingers.

She heard Korra chuckle next to her and turned to glare teasingly at the girl. Korra's grin only grew wider. She leaned in close and murmured in Asami's ear, "You know what the best part is?"

Asami shook her head, her voice failing her.

"It's completely private." And they were kissing again and it was all Asami could do to stay standing. Before she knew it though, it was over and they were walking up an incline and the surface was quickly approaching.

They broke through the surface and walked onto the beach of Air Temple Island. They stayed silent all the way back to their rooms, realising they must have been out longer than they thought as everyone was asleep.

They stopped at their rooms, sitting across the hall from each other.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." Asami said softly.

"I did too. We should do it more often." Korra whispered.

"You mean eating in town, or kissing?"

Korra's blush was one of the most beautiful things Asami had ever seen. She looked at the floor with intense focus as she muttered under her breath. "Can't we do both?"

Asami giggled, "Well, aren't we greedy?" Korra flushed even harder and Asami placed her arms on the flustered Avatar's shoulders. "But if you insist." She then placed a soft kiss on Korra's lips, trying to convey just how happy the other woman made her.

Korra reciprocated with a purpose, and by the time the two women separated they were both panting, and trying to reign in their desire. For what would probably be the only time, Asami was thankful she and Korra were in separate rooms, as she was not sure she could control herself and didn't want to scare Korra off by being too forward.

"Goodnight, Sunshine." Korra whispered, placing one last soft kiss on Asami before turning around and entering her room.

"Goodnight," Asami said as she watched Korra's door close. She turned and opened her door, she had barely slid it closed before tossing off her clothes and putting on her night gown. She climbed into the firm bed and closed her eyes with a smile, thinking of the wonderful woman across the hall. Hardly able to wait until she could feel those soft lips on her own once again.


	5. The Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! So they're together, and things are looking up for our lovable girls. Hopefully things stay that way. :)
> 
> As always hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think in the reviews, and another big thank you to those of you who have followed/favourited already

Asami woke up filled with the familiar dread Monday mornings were known for before memories of the previous night along with the fact that she was still on vacation floated to the forefront of her mind. She blushed and let out a soft giggle as she remembered how happy she was with her…

Friend?

Girlfriend?

Really swell pal who kisses her on occasion?

_Korra_.

How happy she was with Korra. She may not know the proper label for her relationship with the Avatar, but she didn't care. Korra was Korra. And as long as they were together, she was happy.

Smiling to herself, Asami stood up and slid open the door. She was greeted by the subject of her thoughts, standing awkwardly with her fist raised. She had been just about to knock when Asami had opened the door.

"Good morning, Korra." Asami said, smiling at Korra's blush and how adorably awkward she looked.

"Asami! Hi! I was just- uh- you know- breakfast is ready and I was just- ahem- I w-was just coming to see if- I mean to wake- er- let you know-"

Asami couldn't take it anymore. Korra's nervous rambling was so adorable she couldn't help but pull the shorter woman in and kiss her right on the lips. There was only one moment where Korra froze and Asami feared that, maybe, everything that happened last night was some strange dream and she was about to be rejected. But instead of pushing her away, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the heiress.

They parted and Asami rested her forehead against Korra's as sparkling emerald met polar ice. Korra's blush was ever present as she pulled Asami closer and smiled. "'Morning Sunshine." She whispered softly, with more affection and love than Asami had ever heard directed toward her. She was about to respond when the moment was ruined by a voice down the hall from them.

"Aww! You two are adorable!"

Both women glowed red as they quickly untangled themselves and turn to face Opal who was leaning against the door with a huge smirk on her face.

"Opal!" Korra squealed. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough." Opal said. She left her spot against the wall and wrapped both women in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you two! I knew you'd be great together!"

Korra was staring at the ground and Asami heard her muttering to herself. "T-together?" Than her heart melted as she saw Korra smile before whispering, "Yeah, I guess we are."

*(0OoO0)*

Breakfast was spent with Opal shooting Korra and Asami knowing looks while they ate. Korra blushed every time she caught the young Beifong's eye. She marveled at her girlfriend's ability to stay cool and calm throughout the entire meal. Korra felt a smile pull at her lips as she thought about the fact that Asami was her girlfriend. It was like a dream come true, and it wasn't until it happened that she seemed to realise just how much she wanted it.

She was still smiling as she joined Tenzin and his pupils by the infamous spinning gates. The air bender students all looked tired and worried as they faced the air bending tool. She took her place next to Tenzin as he addressed the group before them.

"Now, many of you seem to still be having difficulties mastering the spiral movements involved in air bending, that's why today we will be focusing on our forms and maneuvering the gates." The entire class groaned. "Now half of you will get in groups and practice your stances, starting with the most basic and moving to the highest level you can do." Half the group separated and got into pairs in the nearby practice ring. "The rest of you will attempt to make it through the gates without letting them touch you."

Korra watched as the pupils lined up and took turns running into the circle, only for the spinning gates to smack and hit and knock them back out. She saw Opal attempt the gates and get farther than anyone else, but ultimately get knocked out too. She growled in frustration, and Tenzin sighed calling for them to stop.

"Perhaps a demonstration will help." He turned to Korra, "Avatar Korra, would you mind showing the class how it's done?"

Korra smirked at Opal teasingly, before turning back to Tenzin. "Not at all." She took her place in front of the gates and created a powerful gust of air to set them spinning faster than they had been going before. She took a deep breath and stepped into the circle, feeling the air currents around her and moving accordingly. She gracefully spun her way through the gates, deciding to make her way around the perimeter to give a longer demonstration of the proper movements involved. She came out the other side and bowed while the class clapped. Even the group practicing stances had stopped to watch.

"Now that we've seen how it's done," Tenzin said. "Why don't we switch to let the other group practice?"

The groups switched and Korra made her way toward the practice circle, correcting people's stances and offering help where she could. Finally she ended up next to Opal, who had paired up with Kai to practice their stances together.

"Kai, you want to keep your arms higher." She said as her friends moved from one stance to another.

"So, Korra," Opal said mischievously. "Where did you and Asami end up going last night?"

Korra blushed, Opal wanted to mess with her in front of everyone, but two could play at that game. "Oh, you know, out."

"Come on, I want details about your little date!"

"Wait you two are dating?" Kai asked dropping his stance.

Korra smirked seeing a golden opportunity. She swept the two distracted air benders off their feet in one quick movement. They hit the ground with a thump and Korra laughed. "If you two can get through all your stances  _and_ make it through the gates, I might be willing to tell you."

"Aww come on Korra, that's not fair!" Opal whined.

"Yeah!" Kai agreed, "Besides those gates are impossible!"

"No they aren't, it's just like Tenzin said, you've got to 'be the leaf'." She reached out both hands and lifted her friends easily to their feet.

"What does that even mean?" Kai asked.

Korra paused for a moment before getting an idea. "Here, get in your stance." She squared herself up with Kai. "I'm gonna throw a punch, and I want you to dodge it, okay?"

Kai nodded. She threw a simple punch and watched as he moved out of the way then moved back. Except she launched a blast of air at him before he could return to his original stance. He flew across the practice circle before landing on his butt with an audible grunt.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

The entire class including Tenzin's group stopped to look at her. She kept her attention on Kai, "Tell me what just happened."

"You sucker punched me, that's what happened!" Kai yelled as he stood up.

"You hit him while he was getting back into his stance and off balance." Opal said.

"Yup. Now Opal, face me and throw the exact combo I did."

The other woman nodded, they squared off and she used the same one-two Korra had. The Avatar spun out of the way and yelled, "Keep going!"

Opal kept throwing blasts of air at her, but she dodged them flawlessly. "Alright that's enough." She said, before stopping and turning back to Kai. "What was different between how I dodged and how you dodged?"

Kai was silent for a moment, deep in thought, before answering tentatively, "You never returned to your original stance."

"That's right," she said. "Opal, throw a regular punch at Kai, but do it slowly."

Opal nodded and extended her fist slowly while Kai moved out of the way. Korra went behind him and grabbed his forearms, controlling his movements. She made him dodge the way he had the first time, guiding him out of the way of the punch, stopping and guiding him back.

"Now what is the difference between that and…" She nodded toward Opal, who threw another slow punch. This time she guided Kai out of the way and kept moving them in a circle stopping when they were facing Opal once again. "…this?"

"You didn't stop and move back, instead you followed through with the dodge." Kai said as Korra let go of his arms and came around to face him.

"That's right. When you follow through with your motions, you conserve momentum and energy. When you dodge the way you did, you waste energy and become predictable. Air bending is all about finding an alternate path instead of plowing through obstacles. Instead of trying to control and dictate your surroundings, let yourself flow and be dictated by them. Let's try again."

She squared up with Kai and threw the same one-two as before. He spun around it, dodging both blows effortlessly.

"Wow, thanks Korra! That makes a lot more sense now." He said, grinning.

"Alright everyone!" Tenzin called. "That's all for today, this afternoon will be independent study, so I will see you all tomorrow."

The class made to leave but Kai and Opal stopped in front of her and bowed. "Thank you for help, Korra." Said Opal.

"Yeah, I think I'll have mastered the gates in no time now!" Kai said. The entire class seemed to notice as they turned around and put their hands together before bowing to the Avatar in a show of respect. Korra bowed back, feeling quite proud of herself.

Once his pupils had left, Tenzin came to stand next to Korra, and beamed down at her. "That was quite impressive, Korra. I think they understood your explanation better than they ever did mine."

Korra smiled, scratching the back of her neck anxiously. "Yeah well, I remembered how much trouble I had with it, and just tried to explain the way it clicked for me. You know, without the pro bending team hurling stuff at me."

"Well you are an excellent teacher, and I hope that you will continuing assisting me."

"Sure thing. So are you gonna help me train now?"

Tenzin chuckled at his former student's enthusiasm. "A promise is a promise. I think you just proved you have the mental side of air bending down, so why don't we start off with some sparring and we can see what you can work on for next week."

Korra nodded before getting into her stance across from her old teacher. The next several hours were spent in one of the most rigorous sparring matches Korra had ever experienced. Tenzin was definitely worthy of his title of master. He flowed and moved in ways that Korra had never seen, dodging almost every one of her attacks and always finding one way or another to get through her defences. By the time they heard the bell ringing, signaling dinner, Korra was covered in sweat and bruises. Tenzin was in better shape, but not by much.

"You did very well today, Korra." He said between labored breaths. "I'm lucky you were only using air bending."

"I can still do better." Korra said resolutely.

"Of course, improvement is something that can always be achieved if you try hard enough."

"So what do you think?"

Tenzin paused, trying to find the best way to answer. "I believe the best thing you can do is work on your physical strength and stamina," he began as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You are also faced with a problem that is almost unique to you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As the Avatar, you are the only one in the world who can use all four elements. This puts you in the unique position of being able to switch styles to suit your situation, even when you are sticking to one element, you change between styles constantly."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No in fact it gives you an advantage over most opponents." Tenzin said, shaking his head. "But after a while, I noticed that you become very predictable in your style changes. You need to work to find a way to balance the different forms you know, and be able to flow seamlessly from one to another."

"So how do I work on that?" Korra asked.

"You already are." Tenzin answered. "It's clear that you have mastered the four elements, all that's left are the most advanced techniques and practising what you know."

Korra smiled. It felt good knowing there was something she could do.

"Excuse me, Tenzin, do you think I could borrow Korra?" Korra turned and her smile grew wider when she saw Asami standing with two plates of food looking at her.

"We actually just finished," Tenzin said before heading for the door. "I'll see you next week Korra."

"Alright, thanks for everything Tenzin!"

The air bender made his way inside while Asami took a seat on the steps around the practice circle. She placed the plates on the ground and patted the spot next to her. Korra smiled before joining her on the steps. Asami handed her one of the plates and she dug in. She cleared the plate in no time and placed it on the ground next to her before burping quietly.

She immediately blushed and covered her mouth, eyes wide with terror and embarrassment. She looked over at Asami's shocked face and felt her embarrassment grow, that is until her girlfriend started to giggle softly. They sat in silence until Asami finished her own plate. She reached around and piled her plate on Korra's before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Korra snuggled into her girlfriend's shoulder and they watched as the moon began its journey across the sky.

"You stink." Asami said teasingly, though she still buried her face in Korra's hair. Korra sighed as the smell of jasmine and vanilla surrounded her.

"Yeah well Tenzin really knows how to work me ragged."

"I know, I was watching." Korra blushed.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Yo-you know, you don't have to do that." Korra stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh, but I want to." Asami replied smoothly.

"Y-You do." The suggestive look on Asami's face was making Korra painfully aware of how closely the two women were sitting.

"Definitely," Asami continued, her voice lowering as she brought her face closer. "I can't think of a better way to spend my day then relaxing and watching my girlfriend work up a sweat."

Korra gulped. "R-Really?" Asami was so close, she could feel her beautiful girlfriend's breath on her lips.

"Absolutely." Asami whispered. And they were kissing, and Korra was completely lost in everything that was Asami. The smell of her hair as she ran her fingers through the obsidian tresses. The sound of her breath as their kissing grew more heated. The feel of her fingers as they ran through her short, brown locks. The taste of her mouth as velvety rose moved against soft chocolate and an exploratory tongue asked for and was given permission.

Asami's tongue was maddening. It moved in ways that sent tendrils of fire from Korra's mouth to her core where it burned with a ferocity hotter than any fire bending. She felt a moan escape her, only to be smothered by her girlfriend's lips as they leaned back and lay on the ground. She didn't know how long they lay there, Asami's fingers seemed to erase all concept of time as they left blazing trails over Korra's back. They probably would have stayed there all night if the sound of someone clearing their throat hadn't brought them back to reality.

Korra looked up and froze as she saw Mako standing several feet away with a strange look on his face. She immediately shot to her feet, mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words to explain to her friend why his two ex-girlfriends were just rolling around on the ground, making out.

Luckily, Asami was there. She stood up and grabbed Korra's hand, squeezing it before addressing Mako. "Hey Mako, we were just headed to bed."

Mako stared blankly as he pointed at the two of them. "Were you two just-"

"Yes, we were." Asami replied, pulling Korra, who was still not thinking straight due to her girlfriend's ministrations, toward the door. "And yes, we are."

"Alright, then." Mako said slowly.

"Good night, Mako."

"G'night." He mumbled back.

They made their way inside without saying a word. As soon as they passed the threshold they broke into a round of giggling at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Korra asked.

"Oh, that made getting caught completely worth it." Asami replied. They continued giggling quietly all the way back to their rooms, where they shared one last kiss goodnight before parting ways for bed.

*(0OoO0)*

Sleep didn't come easy to Asami that night. She tossed and turned as images of her father passed by at lightning speed, some happy, others less so, but they always ended up returning to that one moment. She felt the dreadful tug as she was launched from the hummingbird, a giant metal hand crashing down in front of her, followed by the raging heat of a fire that burned just as brightly as it did sixteen years ago.

She woke with a gasp, panting as she looked around the room trying to remember where she was. As soon as she remembered she was on Air Temple Island, and not back in that  _damned_  seat, she allowed herself to relax slightly. She brought her knees up close and wrapped her arms tightly around them. The tears started to flow and she buried her face in her arms, sobbing quietly as she remembered her father.

She wasn't aware of the door sliding open, or the soft padding that slowly drew closer. She didn't notice the large furry head place itself on her bed at her feet or the creak as someone sat next to her. She did notice when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards a familiar warmth and the ever-calming smell of earth mixed with an ocean breeze. She leaned into the sense of security and felt herself unwind. Her sobs renewed as she cried into Korra's shoulder. Her girlfriend held her closer, patting her back and stroking her hair while whispering soft reassurances.

Korra stayed like that with Asami until she finished crying. Once the engineer's tears stopped, she felt herself be lowered gently to the bed as Korra held her close. Asami started talking, about everything from her childhood memories of her father to his betrayal and, eventually, her subsequent forgiving him. Korra didn't say a word, opting to simply listen to her girlfriend and hold her close.

Eventually, Asami felt herself calm down. She snuggled closer to Korra and thought about how their roles had reversed from three years ago. She realised that she and Korra would always be there for each other. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her girlfriend's chest. There, in the one place she felt safest, she mouthed the three words she hadn't allowed herself to think for the past three years. After three years of waiting and worrying, she allowed herself a glimmer of hope as she mouthed those three words into Korra's collarbone.

_I love you._

*(0OoO0)*

Asami woke the next morning to find her bed empty, she sat up and looked around confusedly, wondering if Korra's late night visit had all been a dream.

"Morning, Sunsine."

Her worries were put to rest when she looked down and saw Korra beaming up at her from the floor. She was already dressed in her usual sleeveless top and baggy pants. Her short chocolate locks splayed around her head.

Asami giggled at the dreamy smile on her girlfriend's face. "What are you doing down there?"

"Just getting some early morning exercise in. You know, loosen up the muscles and everything." As she said this, Korra placed her hands on the floor above her head. Asami watched as she slowly lifted her legs into the air before flexing her arms and lifting her body into a handstand. Once she was balanced on her palms, Korra furrowed her brow in concentration, took a deep breath, and boosted herself up and onto the tips of her fingers.

Asami watched, enthralled, as Korra lifted and lowered her entire body weight using only the tips of her fingers for support. She blushed as she watched Korra's shirt lift slightly, revealing a few of the rippling muscles in her back, along with those in her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to impress me?" She couldn't see Korra's face, but she could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Maybe a little. Just sit back and enjoy the show Sunshine."

For the next five minutes, Asami sat on the bed watching her girlfriend do various exercises, mind lost in daydreams of how those toned muscles would feel beneath her fingers as she kissed the Avatar senseless. Korra was on her side, back to Asami as she did a set of plank crunches, when her shirt started to ride up. Asami thought she was going to lose her mind as even more of her girlfriend's beautiful bronze physique was revealed to her when she noticed something that brought her lust-addled mind crashing back to reality.

Peeking out from beneath her shirt was a jagged line that started at the base of Korra's back and disappeared under the fabric of her shirt as it traveled up her spine. It was a painful reminder to Asami of the ordeals Korra had been through over the years. Before now, she had barely even registered the physical toll all of Korra's battles put on her. She looked at the jagged scar on her girlfriend's back and frowned. It probably wasn't the only one she had, and odds were there were going to be more in the future.

She was pulled out of her musings as Korra let out a grunt and flipped herself to her feet. She looked at Asami with that same dorky smile Asami loved, the one that seemed to be solely reserved for her, and Asami smiled back. She stood up off the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck before bringing her lips to Korra's. Velvety rose petals moved against soft, milky chocolate as Asami put all the affection, support and love into kissing this brave, strong, beautiful, sexy, dorky,  _amazing_ woman in her arms.

Their lips parted and Asami rested her forehead on Korra's, chuckling at the flushed, dopey grin on the Avatar's face. They stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, arms around each other as the morning sun poured through the window, bathing the room in a warm golden light.

"Korra?" Asami said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Korra answered by tightening her grip around Asami's waist and pulling the engineer down into another kiss. They parted once more and Asami lost track of how long she simply stood there, in the middle of her room, with her girlfriend's arms around her. They were brought back to reality by a loud grumbling sound from Korra's stomach. They separated and Asami giggled as the Avatar blushed in embarrassment. She grabbed her robe off the hook near her bed, and wrapped her hand around her Korra's as they made their way toward the kitchens.


	6. Back In The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here's another chapter, and with that you guys are officially caught up to where I have written. So updates are gonna slow down as I have to actually write things. :P
> 
> Also I wanna take some time to work on my other fic Scattered Petals (which you should read #ShamelessSelfPromotion) so expect the update schedule to slow down a bit.
> 
> As always, thanks to all the people who follow/favourite and I hope you guys like it and drop me a review telling me what you think.

Over the next three weeks, Asami found herself falling into a comfortable routine as she tried to make the most of the vacation time she had left. Every morning she'd wake up to find Korra already awake on her floor, warming up for the coming day of training. Asami would take this time carefully study her girlfriend's body, the way her muscles would flow and ripple as she stretched them, and warmed them up for a long day of exertion. She often had to restrain herself, lest she pounce her girlfriend and do something that they might not be ready for. Occasionally, she catch a glimpse of scar tissue poking out at different places as Korra shifted from one position to another. Seeing these always brought Asami right back to earth as she wondered how many Korra had and why she had never spoken about them.

The answer she knew, of course, was that Korra didn't want anyone worrying about her. She probably saw the scars that marred her body as testaments to her failures. Reminders of her limits. Asami wanted to tell her that that wasn't true, she wanted to tell Korra how wrong she was for thinking like that, but she held her tongue. She knew that Korra would have to be the one to bring it up first. She would support and help guide her girlfriend through facing her insecurities, but she knew she wouldn't be helping if she forced Korra into it.

Once Korra was finished with her calisthenics, she and Asami would go down to breakfast where they would deal with teasing jokes from Opal, Bolin, and Kya as well as Tenzin and Mako's general discomfort with the whole situation.

After breakfast, Asami would wander the island. Enjoy the nature, relax, play the occasional game of Pai-Sho against one of the air acolytes she would find roaming the Temple. Of course her wandering would always bring her back to Korra. She would sit and watch as the Avatar spent the mornings working on much more intense physical exercises, apart from the Mondays where she helped Tenzin with his training of other air benders. Occasionally she would join Korra in her workouts, but she found she much preferred to sit and watch as her girlfriend pushed her body to its limits and beyond.

Of course, Korra had noticed the special attention her spectator was giving her, saying more than once that Asami didn't have to sit around and watch her. That the heiress was on vacation and should go enjoy it.

Asami would always giggle at her girlfriend's bashfulness, before standing and approaching her with lidded eyes, saying that she couldn't think of anything she would rather do than relax and watch her beautiful girlfriend workout. This would always make Korra's breath hitch and cause her face to become five different shades of red as she stuttered and nodded before returning to her exercises with a slightly glazed look in her eye.

After lunch Asami would follow Korra and her sparring partner for the day to the beach on the back of the island and watch them as they sparred until it was time for dinner and both benders were doubled over panting and had difficulty climbing back to the temple. Fridays were especially tough on Korra as she insisted on multiple sparring partners as she practiced with all four elements.

After dinner, Korra would go spend an hour or two meditating in the gardens while Asami helped out around the temple. Once she was helping wherever she could, she would head to her room and get ready for bed. She would get into bed and her door would open, granting entrance to a freshly bathed Korra, already in her pyjamas, and Naga. Korra would join her in bed while her polar bear dog would lay down at its foot.

Asami had asked what Korra was doing the first night she did this and the Avatar blushed as she stuttered her way through explaining herself. Asami didn't have nightmares when they slept with each other in the Spirit World, and once they get back and aren't sleeping in the same bed she did. Therefore, Korra said she was going to make a point of always being within arm's reach so that there would be no more nightmares.

Asami's chest tightened at the simple logic and selflessness behind Korra's actions, along with her heartrate increasing at the Avatar's unintentional promise with her use of the word  _always_.

After that, Asami and Korra would spend every night in each other's arms. Asami used this opportunity to relieve the frustrations that came with watching her girlfriend's superhuman body all day and not being allowed to touch it. They would lay in each other's embrace, hands exploring innocently as they kissed in a fury of lips and teeth and tongues and bites and gasps and moans and whimpers.

They never strayed too far beyond making out, as Korra seemed to hesitate to touch her girlfriend beneath her clothes, and when Asami tried to take things further, slipping a hand underneath the Avatar's loose tank top, she would feel Korra freeze, especially if Asami's hands were near what she assumed were one of the Water Tribe woman's battle scars.

Asami didn't mind though, she was content to be patient and slowly help guide the Avatar through her insecurities with what was probably her first being so intimate with another. In fact, Asami was quite glad they were taking it slowly, not wanting to rush into anything and relive past disappointments.

Once they had calmed down, they would cuddle each other and talk about nothing of importance before sleep claimed them.

Of course, it wasn't all fun and games. They received regular reports from Mako and Lin on the investigation into the recent kidnappings. Unfortunately, very little headway was being made in figuring out what happened to the missing benders or Asami's project manager.

Even more disconcerting were the reports of random, sometimes extremely violent, crimes popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. The only link between the crimes was the small discs found at the scene, similar to those involved found at with each kidnapping, as each crime seemed to happen at a different place in seemingly random order.

Asami had seen the worried pensive look that would pass over Korra's face as she heard these reports, and hoped she wasn't blaming herself.

*(0OoO0)*

Asami was sitting on the beach, watching as Korra and Kya sparred. Water in all its forms flew across the beach, flowing like the element they were bending as they tried to get the upper hand. The sun was beginning to set and its rays made Korra look like she was made out of living bronze as they bounced off her dark skin.

Asami watched as Korra leapt into the air and shot a stream at Kya. The daughter of Katara dodged, but before she could retaliate they were interrupted by a large sky bison landing in between the two water benders. Asami stood and took her place at Korra's side as the bison's passengers disembarked.

"Su? What are you doing here?" Korra asked, confusion evident on her face as the matriarch of the metal clan jumped from the sky bison's back and landed in front of them.

"Hello, Korra. It's good to see you too." Su said with a smile.

"You'll have to forgive Korra, her manners seem to take a back seat when she's getting her butt kicked." Kya said as she came up and embraced Su. "It's good to see you again, Su."

"It's good to see you too, Kya." The two women separated and Su turned back and frowned at the Avatar. "Unfortunately, I'm not here to visit. I need to speak to Tenzin, and then you and I are headed out to the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation? Why?"

"Let's go find Tenzin first," Kya suggested. "Then Su can share what she has to say with everyone."

"Alright." Korra said.

Fifteen minutes later they were gathered in Tenzin's meditation pavilion with the air bending master, along with Jinora, Kai, Opal, Mako, Bolin, Lin and Bumi.

"Now that we're all here," Tenzin began, "what urgent news brings you all the way down from Zaofu, Su?"

"Yeah, and what do you mean we're headed to the Fire Nation?" Korra asked again. She wasn't against going-of all the nations it was the one she had seen the least of-but she wanted to know why she had to pack up and leave that night.

Su took a deep breath and looked everyone in the eyes before beginning. "You're all aware of the string of crimes all over the Earth Kingdom?" Everyone nodded. "Three days ago, three maximum security prisons, and two medium security were attacked. During the attack more than eighty percent of all the inmates escaped." There was a collective gasp around the pavilion as everyone processed this information before Su continued. "These were found at each of the prisons." She held out her hand and Korra felt her heart sink. In Su's hand was another of the small discs that seemed to be at the center of everything that was happening at the moment.

"So what you're saying," Lin said, "is that whoever's behind all of this now has an army of criminals at his disposal."

"Oh, come on!" Bolin exclaimed. "Didn't we, like,  _just_ finish fighting an army?"

"That's not all." Su said, "I was helping Prince Wu with the setting up the new Earth Kingdom democracies in Ba Sing Se when he received a call from Fire Lord Zuko. He said that there was an attack at the temple of the fire sages and that the First Capital Bank in the Fire Nation capital city had been robbed." Su turned and addressed Korra. "He said he wanted you to meet him at the Western Air Temple as soon as possible. Not long after, an old friend in the Fire Nation called me saying he had some information related to everything going on right now."

"This is troubling news." Tenzin said.

"It seems like we're being attacked on all fronts." Lin responded, her usual scowl replaced with a more pensive look.

"Well, it looks like everything's set," Bolin said. "We're all headed out to the Fire Nation!"

Korra sighed, she knew this part was coming and had been dreading it since she heard she was needed in the Fire Nation. "Actually, Bolin… I'm gonna head to the Fire Nation alone."

"What? Why?" Asked Asami.

"You don't actually think we're gonna let you go alone, do you?" Mako asked incredulously.

"Yeah! We're a team! We don't do the whole lone wolf bat thing." Cheered Bolin.

"Look, guys…" Korra paused taking a deep breath before looking everyone in the eyes. "Whatever's going on, it's starting to look like it'll be bigger than anything we've ever faced."

She felt Asami's ivory fingers wrap around her own. "All the more reason we should go with you."

"It's not that I don't want your help," Korra said squeezing Asami's hand gently. "It's just… with all the kidnappings here, and the prison break in the Earth Kingdom…" She sighed and looked into those verdant gems, "I really don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt, but… it's just… I can't-I can't be everywhere at once." Korra looked down at her lap, unable to meet her friends' eyes.

"Okay, Korra." She felt Asami tighten her grip on her hand. "We understand."

Korra looked up and saw all her friends smiling at her. "You do?"

"Of course we do!" Opal said.

"Yeah," Said Mako, "you take care of things in the Fire Nation, and we'll take care of things back here."

"Thanks guys." Korra couldn't stop the grin on her face or the single tear that slipped down her cheek as she gathered her friends in a big hug.

"Now, on to business." Tenzin said, before turning to his siblings. "Bumi; you head to the Earth Kingdom to help with the prison breaks. Kya; you, Jinora, and Kai will go with Korra to the Fire Nation to help however you can and let Fire Lord Izumi she has the support of the Air Nation.

Kya and Bumi both nodded before standing to leave.

"Bolin and I will go with Bumi to help with rounding up the escaped convicts." Mako said as he and his brother also got to their feet.

"Oh yeah! Hunting bad guys across the Earth Kingdom. This is gonna be awesome!" Bolin planted a kiss on Opal's cheek before following his brother.

"Lin and I will remain in Republic city, and make sure nothing else happens." Tenzin finished, also standing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Pema."

"My contact lives near Ember Island, so I'll be joining you in the Fire Nation." Su said before putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "and I thought Opal could come along for some mother-daughter bonding."

"Mom!" Opal exclaimed, a blush coloring her tan cheeks. Soon the meditation pavilion was empty except for Korra and Asami, who remained seated, hands still together.

"What about you?" Korra asked. She desperately wanted Asami to come along, but she knew the other woman had her own set of problems to deal with.

"Do you even need to ask?" Asami replied, leaning into Korra and resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm going with you."

"What about your company? You can't stay on vacation forever."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I have an office in the Fire Nation's capital. Not to mention that bank that was robbed belongs to Future Industries, so I have to check it out anyway."

Korra chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Well, I guess that's settled then."

They sat in comfortable silence for another ten minutes, taking the time to enjoy the lull in the action, since odds were these moments of peace were about to become few and far between, before standing and getting ready for the trip ahead of them.

*(0OoO0)*

After dinner, heartfelt hugs, and promises to be careful and come home safe, Asami packed her bag and joined Korra, Kya, Jinora, Kai, Opal, and Su on the back of Jinora's sky bison Pepper. The sun had long since set and they were flying over open waters towards the Western Air Temple. Asami found herself laying with her head on Korra's chest as they reclined in the massive saddle across from Opal and her mother while Kya leaned against the front. Korra's eyes were closed and she was snoring softly, arms in their usual spot around her waist, as she slept peacefully.

"So," Su began. "How long has this been a thing?" She pointed at the two women cuddled together with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"A few weeks." Asami answered, adjusting herself to face the two Beifongs sitting across from her.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough." Asami raised an eyebrow in confusion and both mother and daughter laughed.

"Please, Asami, we could tell you had a crush on Korra the moment you arrived at Zaofu." Opal said with a smile.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Asami said with a blush. She felt Korra stir, and turned to face her as she groaned and opened her eyes. Sleepy sapphires looked down at her and the engineer felt her heart skip a beat or five at the lopsided grin.

"Hey, Sunshine." Korra said softly.

"Hey sleepyhead." Asami whispered, relishing the comfort she felt as Korra tightened her grip around the CEO's waist.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"We were discussing how great you and Asami are together." Su said with a smirk.

Instead of blushing like she normally did, Korra simply squeezed Asami once more and smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have someone like her." She then closed her eyes, yawned, and nuzzled her nose against Asami's neck.

"Man, Kya must have really worn you out today." Opal said with a chuckle.

Kya laughed from her seat at the front of the saddle. "Of course I did. Though Korra's no pushover either."

"Thanks again for helping me Kya, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and the others helping me with my training."

Kya smiled at the young Avatar who was like another niece. "Don't worry about it Korra, I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"In that case," Korra said hesitantly, "do you think you could keep sparring with me and helping me train in water bending while we're in the Fire Nation?"

"Of course I can, Korra."

"Wait, you're gonna keep up with your training while we're on a mission?" Jinora's voice called from her and Kai's spot at the reins.

"Yeah, do you, Kai, and Opal wanna help me with my air bending?"

"Oh man, that'd be awesome!" They heard Kai shout.

"I don't know if we'll be as good as my dad, but I'd like to as well." Jinora said softly.

"Don't worry, Jinora," Opal smiled, "I'm sure the three of us together will be more than enough for Lover Girl to handle." Korra felt her cheeks warm as she looked down at Asami, who had buried her face in the younger woman's chest to hide her embarrassment. "And mom can help you with your earth bending tomorrow," The dark haired air bender turned to her mother with a smile, "right, Mom?"

The matriarch of the metal clan nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course I would. We can work on metal bending while we're at it too."

"You'd really do that for me Su?" Korra asked.

Asami, having listened the entire time, nuzzled her girlfriend's chest as a short wave of sadness washed over her. Korra always seemed so surprised when people did things for her, like she didn't deserve them or something. It made Asami's chest ache that her beautiful, strong, crazy, stubborn, amazing girlfriend thought so little of herself.

"Of course I would, Korra." Su answered with a smile. "I'll teach you just like my mother taught me and Avatar Aang."

"And I think we could all enjoy watching Korra stumble around blindfolded while Su throws rocks at her head." Said Kya. Everyone laughed the water bender's joke and once it died down, Asami felt Korra nuzzle her hair before taking a deep breath.

Minutes passed in comfortable silence before Korra spoke again, whispering in Asami's ear. "I meant what I said, you know, about being lucky to have you."

Asami felt a shiver go down her spine as Korra's hot breath passed over her ear, followed by a warmth that filled her from head to toe before settling in her chest. "I know, you're not the only one. I'm really proud of you, you know."

"What for?"

"Even when we have a mission, you're choosing to continue your training, you're asking other people for their help."

"It's no big deal, really," Korra said as readjusted herself so that she was practically underneath Asami, looking up into a pair of green eyes that she could lose herself in forever if she allowed herself to. "I figured that I should keep training so I can get stronger and protect what matters most to me."

Asami couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She lowered herself and kissed Korra, trying to convey what she was too afraid to put into words through it. They separated after several seconds and Asami buried her face in her girlfriend's chest and once again mouthed those same three words against her collarbone.


	7. The Western Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since it's my cake day I thought I'd post a chapter for both my fics, as a thanks to you guys for reading them.
> 
> I apologize if it seems kinda slow but I tried to wedge in some character development along with some fluff to tide you guys over. Don't worry though the plot's gonna start picking up soon, so buckle up!
> 
> As always thanks to all of you who have followed or favourited this already. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews.

"Korra, sweetie, wake up."

She groaned and buried her face in the delectable warmth within her arms, inhaling the scent of jasmine and vanilla as she tried to return to realm of unconsciousness. She felt the warmth giggle as she wrapped her arms tighter around it.

"Korra, come on, we're almost at the Western Air Temple."

" _Fine,_ " Korra says with a dramatic sigh as she opens her eyes. She looks up to be greeted by Asami, whose viridian eyes twinkle with mirth as she smiles that beautiful smile that makes Korra's heart leap knowing she's the who caused it. She lifts her head and lays a soft, sweet kiss on the engineer's lips.

She pulled back slightly to lean her forehead against Asami's, trying to imprint the image of her smiling, slightly flushed, face in her mind forever.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Can you guys cut out the lovey-dovey crap before I get sick." Said Opal from her place next to her mother.

"Opal, leave them alone." Said Su teasingly. "I think it's sweet."

Asami could feel Korra's face heating up as they sat up and she buried her face in the raven-haired woman's neck.

"Besides," Said Kya with a chuckle, "you and Bolin aren't much better."

Opal's face instantly turned cherry red as she tried to stutter out a response while everyone else laughed. Once the laughter died down Kai stuck his head over the side of the saddle to look at them from his place with Jinora on Pepper's head.

"Hey guys, Jinora says we're about to land."

"Really?" Asked Opal, "I don't see the temple anywhere."

Beneath them was a large stretch of land that ended in a canyon several miles across that stretched into the horizon. Asami was about to ask if maybe Jinora was mistaken when they started to descend into the canyon. She felt Korra poke her shoulder and turned to see her pointing back towards where they came. She squinted as the blanket of fog lifted to reveal several large buildings hanging down from the cliff like giant stalactites.

"Looks like Lord Zuko's already here." Said Su from behind them.

Sure enough they looked down and saw a familiar red dragon perched on one of the many balconies.

Minutes later and they were landing and handing their bags to the Air Acolytes. Asami giggled as she watched Korra mutter, crimson-faced, to one of the acolytes that her things were to be put in the same room as the engineer's.

"Avatar Korra, good to see you again."

They turned and were greeted by Lord Zuko. He wore traditional Fire Nation robes as he smiled and put his hands together before bowing to them.

"It's good to see you too, Lord Zuko." Korra replied as they returned the gesture. "And please, just call me Korra."

"Only if you call me Zuko." The older man said with a smile. He turned to address the rest of the group, "It's good to see you as well Asami, and it has certainly been too long since I've seen you two." He opened his arms towards Su and Kya and embraced both women warmly.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Zuko." Kya said as they separated. "How is Izumi?"

Zuko chuckled. "She's eagerly awaiting your arrival in the capital." He turned his attention to the youngest members of the group, "Hello, Jinora. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Jinora, Kai, and Opal bowed to the Fire Lord before answering. "It's good to see you too, Lord Zuko." Jinora turned and gestured to the other two air benders, "This is my boyfriend, Kai, and this is Opal."

"It's nice to meet you two." Zuko said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lord Zuko." Opal said with a smile, "My mother has told me about you."

"So, Zuko," Asami said, "why did you want to meet us here, instead of at the capital?"

"Yeah, I thought we were being called for some sort of emergency mission." Kai added.

Zuko sighed. "While the situation is dire, there is nothing that can be done at the moment."

"So why call us down here?" Asked Korra.

"Well," Zuko began, "as the Avatar, it is in your best interest to travel around the world, and I thought that while you're here, I could be your guide and show you around the Fire Nation."

"Really?" Korra asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"It would be my honour to show the Avatar my homeland." Zuko answered with a smile on his face. "This is where I first joined Aang and the rest of our friends, so I thought it appropriate to start your journey of the Fire Nation here as well."

"That sounds awesome!" Korra exclaimed.

Zuko chuckled at the Avatar's enthusiasm, "We will set out tomorrow, give your bison time to rest."

"That means you can come watch Su hurl rocks at Korra's head with us, right Uncle?" Kya asked with a grin.

"And why would you be doing that?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Korra asked if I could help her continue her earth bending training-"

"-So she's gonna blindfold me and throw rocks at my head." Korra interrupted.

"Well that is how Aang trained." Replied Zuko.

"You mean Grampa Aang did all of his earth bending training blindfolded?" Asked Jinora.

"Well, it makes sense," said Opal. "Grandma Toph was the one who trained him, and her blindness helped make her the best earth bender in the world."

"That's quite right, Jinora." Zuko said warmly. "But it wasn't just earth."

"It wasn't?" Asked Asami.

"Oh no, eventually Aang would spar against all of us blindfolded. Sometimes even at the same time."

"Wow." Kai said turning to Jinora, "Your grandpa was awesome! I see where you get it from."

Jinora smiled and looked at the ground as her cheeks adopted a rosy hue.

"That reminds me!" Korra exclaimed before turning back to Zuko. "I've got Su training me in earth bending, Jinora and the pupils are helping me with air bending," this earned her a teasing slap on the arm from Opal and a half-hearted glare from Kai, "and Kya's been letting me knock her around with water bending. So I was wondering if, maybe, you could help me with my fire bending." Asami giggled at the almost sheepish look on her girlfriend's face as she made her request.

"It would be my honour to train with you Korra." Zuko said warmly.

Korra's eyes lit up and she wrapped the elderly Fire Lord in a crushing hug as she thanked him over and over.

"Well now that that's out of the way," Su said. "Why don't we get to training, Korra?"

"Yeah," Korra replied while nodding enthusiastically.

She followed Su through several ornate hallways while the rest of the group dispersed to explore the temple or find some other activity to occupy themselves. They came out on a large balcony that over looked the canyon and was directly attached to the cliff face. Unlike the other grounds that were decorated with various air themed mosaics, this balcony was completely bare except for a symbol depicting the four elements sitting in each corner and a large fountain in the middle.

"Uncle Aang had areas like these built at all the Air Temples so the Avatar could have somewhere to train should they come visit." Su explained as she turned to Korra.

"So how's this going to work? Are you just gonna blindfold me then chuck rocks at my head?" Asked Korra. She had meant for it to be light and teasing, but she couldn't help the hint of worry in her voice. She wasn't a fan of getting hit with giant rocks if she could avoid it.

"Not right away," Su said as she removed her belt and shed her robes to reveal the dark green combat suit beneath. She tossed the belt to Korra and laid her robe on the ground away from where they were going to be working. "Take off your boots and out that over your eyes."

Korra followed the instructions and once she was barefoot and blind she turned to where she assumed Su was standing. "Okay, now what?"

"Now I want you to feel the earth. Feel as it shifts and moves when I start bending. Listen to it, and use it as you guide."

Korra took a deep breath, getting into her stance, and focused on the feeling beneath her feet. She felt the vibrations as the earth moved and heard the scraping as Su bent a large rock out of the ground. "I felt it!" She exclaimed.

"Very good, no, I want you to extend your senses, feel the rock I'm holding. Once you've done that, expand it to the surrounding earth."

She took another deep breath and focused. She allowed the familiar feeling of the energy in the earth to surround her, she quickly found the rock Su had bent out of the ground and proceeded to extend her focus to the earth she could feel nearby. She gasped as her surroundings became clear in her mind's eye. She "saw" as Su started to walk around her, each footstep sending out a pulse of information about her surroundings. She listened as the rock beneath her feet shifted and scraped, felt the vibrations in the ground as Su entered a fighting stance. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she moved to the side, feeling the air on her face as rock flew by where she had been standing less than a moment before.

"You catch on quick!" Su exclaimed. "Now, in the same way you felt the energy in the earth, allow the energy in your surroundings to flow through you."

With another deep breath, Korra expanded her sense to include the air and water nearby, pausing as she noted the differences between the three elements. As an experiment, she bent a quick puff of flame and noted that it felt different from the other three as well.

"Whoa…" She breathed.

Su bent another rock towards her, only this time Korra decided to block it and send it back towards the matriarch.

"Well done, Korra. Pretty soon you'll be able to spar against anyone blindfolded."

"Thanks."

They soon fell into a rhythm while Su spoke.

"My mother learned this from badger moles. They taught her that earth bending is much more than a martial art."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Earth bending is all about interacting with and manipulating your surroundings. Using them to your advantage. The key to earth bending is waiting and listening. You wait for your opponent to move, and you act accordingly."

Korra didn't have time to respond as she dodged a boulder aimed at her head. The two women continued to increase the intensity, moving faster and striking harder, and Korra lost track of time as she devoted all of her attention to fighting the younger of Toph's daughters.

Eventually they were interrupted by an acolyte who came to tell them that dinner was ready in the dining hall. Korra removed her blindfold and tossed it back to Su before picking up her boots and hobbling back to her room to change and examine the numerous bruises she was sure to have.

*(0OoO0) *

Asami spent most of the day wandering the air temple, examining the architecture and studying the carvings that seemed to decorate any available surface. She ended up passing Jinora and Kai who were sitting on the edge of a balcony, heads together and smiling as they spoke softly to each other.

"They're so adorable," she heard Opal say from behind her. "It's kinda gross."

"You're just bitter because you didn't get to bring Bolin." Asami replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a lost puppy when Korra's not around."

"I do not!" Asami could feel the heat rising to her face already. "Besides, Korra's training is important to her, I don't wanna distract her."

"Are you sure it's not the fact that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off her?"

"What? No!" Asami exclaimed, she was sure her entire face was crimson by now.

"Are you sure?" Opal teased. "Even when she's all sweaty and moving around the way she does?"

The heat in Asami's face moved all over her body before settling in Asami's abdomen. Opal smirked at her before laughing triumphantly.

"Ha! I knew it! Tell me, does she really have an eight-pack?"

"I-uh-I wouldn't know…" Asami looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Why not?" Asked Opal.

"I've never seen her without a shirt on."

"Really? With all those looks you two give each other, I'd have thought you'd been going at it like dragonfly bunnies." Asami and Opal jumped as they saw Kya approach.

_As if this conversation wasn't embarrassing enough._  Asami thought before turning to the water bender. "Uh... no."

"Why not?" Asked Opal.

"Well, I've tried to take things-ahem-further, but she freezes if I touch her skin."

"Could she just be nervous?" Kya asked.

"N-no. It's not that," Asami couldn't believe she was having this conversation, especially with someone who was essentially her girlfriend's aunt. "At least I don't think it is. I think it has to do with her scars."

"Korra has scars?" Opal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would too if you went through what she has."

"Are they all from her fights?" Asami asked.

"And her training, among other things."

"But why wouldn't she want people seeing them? I would've taken Korra for the kind of person to show them off." Opal inquired.

"I think she sees them as reminders of her failures." Kya answered.

Asami opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the bell signaling dinner.

"Oh well," Kya said turning to Asami, "Don't worry too much about it. If she wants to talk, you know you're the first person she'll find."

"Thanks Kya." Asami said before leaving to head to her room to change before dinner. She wasn't going to make Korra talk to her, she was just going to be there for when her girlfriend was ready. Besides, she was in no hurry to pressure Korra into anything anyway. She wanted their first time together to be special, unlike prior experiences.

She had just pushed thoughts of past disappointments out of her head as she opened the door to her room and was made aware of several things at once.

She and Korra were sharing a room.

Korra had been training all day.

This was also the room she would use to change.

Korra was topless in the middle of their room. Wearing only a pair of dark maroon pants that stopped just below her knee and her chest bindings.

She allowed her eyes to rake over the pronounced muscles of her girlfriend's back and cringed internally at the scars that marred her flesh. Asami had expected a few around her torso, but as the Avatar turned to face her girlfriend, it seemed like they were giving a detailed description of every injury the younger woman had ever sustained. When she looked up and saw the terrified look in her eye as well as the crimson painting her cheeks, Asami knew that they really didn't have a choice but to address the elephant rhino in the room. She took a few steps closer to her girlfriend, closing the door behind her, moving slowly to give Korra the time she needed to regain the ability of speech.

She turned back and smiled patiently.

"A-A-Asami! What are you doing here?" Korra asked before chuckling nervously.

Realising how skittish the other woman was being, Asami decided to approach this more carefully and beat around the bush a bit. She took another step towards Korra and gingerly grabbed a lock of hair and moved it out of the dark-skinned woman's face, forcing herself to focus on the pair of nervous sapphires in front of her and not the burn near her right shoulder or the jagged line on her on her waist. "It's my room too, remember?" She said gently.

"R-right. I forgot for a second."

Asami smiled and stroked her cheek soothingly before turning her attention to the brown tresses framing her face. "I hadn't realized how much your hair had grown." It was true, when Korra had returned to Republic City after three years her hair was cut in a short bob, reaching only slightly past her chin. Now it had grown to almost reach her shoulders.

"You think I should cut it again?"

"No, you look great the way it is."

"You think so?"

Asami smiled. "Definitely." She heaved a great sigh before adopting a more teasing tone, hopefully keeping the conversation light will help keep Korra comfortable. "Now, please tell me you have a good reason for hiding all this from me." She let her hands trail down Korra's side, taking the time to appreciate both the size of her bust, especially considering it was wrapped, and the rippling muscles underneath. She smirked as she felt Korra shiver when she let her fingers trail over swells of her abdominals.

"W-well, it's just… it's embarrassing."

"What is?" Asami asked in feigned ignorance.

"Well-I mean… look at you." Korra brought her hands up and gestured at Asami's body. "You're just so beautiful and curvy and-and perfect and…" She heaved a sigh and took a seat on the bed. "…and I'm not. I'm all muscle and rough looking and I'm covered in these scars."

"What's wrong with your scars?"

"It's just-I look at them and all I can think is how they're reminders about the times I messed up, or failed, or was weak." She heaved a sigh before continuing, "And I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to be seen as some sort of all-powerful being, not someone who looks like they've been getting beaten up their whole life."

Asami sat in silence for a moment before taking Korra's hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "You're absolutely right Korra."

This made the blue eyed girl look up in surprise. "I am?" Asami smiled warmly.

"Yes you are. You are the Avatar, but, you're also Korra. You may be this all powerful being, but you're also human, and that means you make mistakes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You wanna know something about scars?"

"What?"

"Scars are made out of a different kind tissue from regular skin. It's stronger and less likely to get damaged again, the same thing happens when you break a bone, when it heals it comes back stronger than before. Yeah, you messed up, failed, and sometimes you were weak. But your body learned from it and got stronger, as I'm sure you did." She squeezed Korra's hand and stood up, bringing her girlfriend up with her. "As for how you look, from what I've seen, you are someone who gets beaten up throughout their life. But the important thing is you get up, and that's what you do."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Besides, if the Avatar didn't have a scar or two on them, I'd be worried they weren't doing their job. Plus," she smirked before kissing her heatedly. "You make them look good."

Korra face flushed as she looked away, choosing not to answer.

"I'm serious." Asami said, bringing Korra's attention back to her as she leaned down slightly, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the star shaped scar just above her collarbone near her left shoulder. "You're beautiful."

She caught a glimpse of the tears in Korra's eyes as the younger woman gasped softly and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She felt more than heard the words whispered against her neck.

Judging by her reaction, Korra probably didn't get a lot of compliments on her looks growing up. Everyone was always too focused on how the girls training was going, or praising her strength or her bending prowess.

As she wrapped her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend she resolved to remind Korra as many times as she could.

"Korra?" She felt the shorter woman hum against her neck in response. "I'm going to need you to put on a shirt, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to control myself during dinner, which is not something I want happening in front the old Fire Lord, the leader of the Metal Clan and someone who's basically your aunt."

She felt Korra chuckle before removing her arms to grab a fresh shirt. "Not to mention Opal and Kai will never let us live it down." She said as she threw her shirt over her head. Once she was changed, Asami wrapped her arm around her waist and they walked back to the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you're a fan of korrasami, among other things, I hope you'll follow me on tumblr ( .com) where I post fan art, both my own and stuff I find, links to my fanfics, updates on what I've been working on, and general shameless fanboy stuff.
> 
> Now that my shameless self-promotion is over, I hope you guys liked the first chapter and will stick with me as I try to write a story with one of the most interesting worlds I've ever seen.


End file.
